


Fili's Twin

by pandorasxbox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Lies, Mystery, Not Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, True Love, True Mates, Truth hurts, brief durincest, if you don't already know botfa spoiler on last chapter, one time only, the whole truth - Freeform, with no regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís and her husband, Khíel bind a dwarf foundling to them as their own a month before their first child is born, making the decision she would forever be their son Fili's twin and no one needed to know any differently. Many years into the future, the secret is revealed and the twins along with their brother set out to discover the truth of where she came from. The story will follow the three siblings growing up through adulthood when they begin their quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these Hobbit characters nor any of the places or situations they may find themselves in from the Tolkien/Jackson story.

In time, the dwarves of Erebor made the Blue Mountains their new home and began to bring forth new life into the world. For every fortunate few couples that were able to conceive and had the means to care for their children, there were those who would bear a child that they could not care for due to any number of reasons in these trying times.

One early spring morning in Ered Luin, heading out the front door of their home to hang laundry to dry, Dís stopped short of tripping over a small wooden crate sitting on the front porch of their home. A tiny dwarfling babe, wrapped in soft woolen blankets tucked safely into the crate. No indication of who or where the baby came from other than a beautiful heart locket made of mithril. The child was frail, but otherwise appeared to be in good health. 

Her husband, placed a hand on her swollen belly. “Dís, I know in your heart you want to keep this child, but we have one of our own on the way. We’re still trying to adjust living here, and you’ve never cared for an infant before. Are you sure you want to care for two newborns at the same time?”

“You think me incapable Khíel? I’ve lived through dragon fire, and years of wandering. I don’t believe raising two children of the same age could be any worse!” Dís insisted as her husband hung his head glancing over at his brother by marriage. Thorin just shrugged his shoulders. She would win this battle as usual, and this fragile female would be their daughter from this day forward.

Fili believed it. Everyone thinks his sister, Gaela is his twin and why not? She looked just like him with blonde curls and sky blue eyes that sparkled like sunlight dancing on the waters of the clearest lake. She’s been his constant companion from the day he was born just a month after his mother and father bound her to them as their own. They were twins in every sense of mind and heart. What one did, the other would follow. 

When their younger brother, Kili was born, things began to change between Fili and Gaela. She didn’t understand why her twin, her best friend wanted to spend more time with this little bundle of goo than with her. She loved Kili as much as the rest of the family, but couldn’t hide the jealousy she felt for he had stolen her other half.

“Amad! Make it stop!” Gaela held her hands over her ears trying to block out Kili’s wailing. Dís placed Kili in Fili’s arms and the crying ceased. Kili’s little fingers brushed against the soft fuzz lining Fili’s jaw, and he giggled. Fili laughed at the sweet sounds his baby brother was making. “It’s not hard to make him stop crying Gaela. He just wants attention! Here…you hold him.” Fili handed off the squirmy little babe over to his sister. 

She held him with both hand away from her body like he was a sack of rotten potatoes. “Now what?” Kili’s brow furrowed and lips pursed until he burst into a wailing fit again. Gaela swiftly handed him back to Fili. “He hates me!” 

Fili cuddled him kissing his chubby cheeks and the smiles returned. “You just have to keep him entertained. Play with him, make silly sounds or goofy faces at him, anything. He smiles at everything!” 

“Everything except me.” Huffed the little blond crossing her arms. "Come on Fili, put him down and come play outside with me, please?"

Fili continued to make silly noises and rub noses with his giggling baby brother. "I'm comfortable right here on the sofa playing with Kili. You go on outside if you want to." 

Dís had taken notice too that her son was paying more attention to his brother than his sister these days. "Fili, why don't you go on out and play with Gaela? Kili needs to take a nap anyway."

"Yes Amad." He handed over the gurggling bundle and followed his sister out the back door. "Okay, I'm here. What do you want to do?"

Gaela felt the tension between them. "Why do you like that baby so much? He can't even do anything yet!"

Fili shrugged his shoulders looking away from his twin. "I don't know. I guess cause...well, he doesn't yell at me and boss me around like you do! I've heard cousin Dwalin say that's what dwarrowdams do and that's why he never got married!"

"Aah! That is it! Because I'm a lass, I knew it!" Spinning around on her heels she headed back to the house. "I never want to speak to you again, Fili!"

That night Dís tucked her little twins in the bed they shared, but noticed how they moved far apart from one another. Somehow they always managed to be touching as they drifted off to sleep even if it was holding pinky fingers. "Is there something going on between you two?" 

She received a simultaneous answer of "No." though she knew better. "Alright then." Best to let them work it out. She stopped at baby Kili's crib to kiss his little head before blowing out the candle leaving their bedroom. "Good night naddan."


	2. May They Know Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy summer afternoon with the family.

It was a lazy afternoon in a field, lying on a blanket in the sun on a warm summer day Dís felt richer than any gold that old mountain was worth. Being held by the love of her life while their three beautiful children chased each other, fighting imaginary foes with found sticks. Another page in a chapter of her life seemed to begin like a fairy tale. Forgotten, a distant memory of her own childhood, the mountain didn’t hold the same memories it did for her oldest brother, Thorin. 

Visions of death surrounded her. She gasped sitting up. Khíel quickly sat up with her placing a concerned hand on her back. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” 

“I’m sorry…I drifted off and had a bad dream. I can’t help but wonder whatever happened to my father.” Looking down, she twisted at a bead clasped to one of her braids. “I love you, Khíel. I feel so fortunate to have found you as my one. I sometimes feel guilty on days like these. So many have died. So many families torn apart that will never again know a moment of peace and happiness as this.” 

He leaned in to kiss her temple giving her a side hug from where they sat cozy on the blanket. “Warriors of all walks of life, strong and brave are willing to fight to preserve a way of life for their people, and to protect their families.” 

Thoughts of her older brother, Frerin fighting in the Battle of Azanulbizar filled her mind, her brother that left them all too soon. “Yes, brave warriors like my brothers and you.” With a quick kiss from her husband, she mustered a smile watching the children continuing to swipe at each other with pretend swords and shields made of sticks and tree bark. "My wish for them is a life a peace."

“Look at them, it’s disgusting, blahh!” Kili stopped running and made a gagging face watching his parents being so affectionate. 

“They’re in love!” Gaela sang dancing around in circles. 

“I love you Gaela!” Fili hugged Gaela with a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re all so gross!” Kili slapped his hands over his eyes like he didn’t need to see that. 

Fili and Gaela pounced on him tackling him to the ground peppering him with little kisses making the young dark haired dwarfling squeal until he giggled with delight. “You love us do you not nadadith?” Fili challenged. Kili just flashed them a mischievous smile, pulling the twin’s braids he hopped to his feet running away hoping for a chase.

“I see hope for the future when I look at those little innocents there.” Khíel pointed at their energetic offspring romping across the field with a huge cheeky grin giving his love another loving peck.


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarflings try to make cookies.

“What are you making there besides a mess, little ones?” Khíel asked of his children working together in the kitchen. Fili was stirring something in a bowl as Gaela added more ingredients.

“We’re making cookies to surprise Amad for when she returns home today.” Fili said proudly.

“I see. You’re not going to have a very many cookies if Kili doesn’t stop eating all the dough though.” Their father said with a smile ruffling his youngest son’s untamed hair before leaving the kitchen. “I’ll best leave you bakers to your work.”

Gaela turned to see Kili shoving another spoonful of cookie dough into his mouth. “Kili! Stop eating the cookie dough!”

"But it's better this way!" The youngest dwarfling defended himself.

“It’s okay Gae, we can make more.” Always the optimist little Fili was.

Fili started to pour more flour into the mixing bowl when Kili reached for the sack. “I want to do it!”

“No, Kili! You’ll spill it!” The older brother tried to pull it away, but in the process flour flew from the sack covering his sister who just stood there speechless for once.

“Oops…sorry.” Fili felt retaliation on the way.

As Gaela reached for the flour sack, Fili jerked it away from her dumping a lot more on Kili. “Fili!” The little one yelled at his brother. The twins laughed at the sight of Kili for all they could see were his big brown eyes looking back at them before he tried to grab the sack.

Khíel heard the commotion and was sorry he ventured into the kitchen to see what was going on. All three children were on the floor wrestling over what was left of the flour sack. “That’s enough! Let me have it!” Just as he snatched the sack to pull it up, six little hands let go and the sack broke free flying up to dust his face and tunic as well with what little bit of flour that was left. 

Silence came over the three little dwarflings, until their father dropped down scooping them all up to wrestle on the floor in the flour with them. The giggles, smiles and laughter was worth the mess. The four of them tried their best to clean up the kitchen before their mother returned home.

It was late afternoon when Dís entered her home to find her husband sleeping on the sofa holding his sleeping sons one in each arm and his sleeping daughter curled on his chest all four white as ghosts. She had to let out a girlish giggle. “Oh my!”

Following the trail of white powder into the kitchen she found a plate of cookies, some burned and some a bit under cooked with a note she knew by the penmanship Fili had written, _‘Welcome Home Amad!’_ She smiled at the feeble attempt they had made to clean the kitchen and thought, _'At least they had fun! No matter the mess or chaos, it’s always good to be home with my family.'_


	4. Will You Be Our Father Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family mourns Khíel's death.

Thorin felt the cold as he approached his distraught sister kneeling on the ground next to her husband’s fresh grave. “It is because of you he will never see his children age.” There was nothing he could say to sooth her aching heart. He wanted to defend himself, but knew this was not the time or place. He knew it wasn’t his fault Khíel had been killed, though he asked him to join the battle against the orcs that had invaded a nearby village. Khíel was a valiant warrior and would have gone to battle whether he asked him to go or not. He should not feel shame for the loss of his sister’s husband. The father of his sister-sons-and-daughter.

A tug on his jacket caused him to look down. “Uncle Thorin? When is Adad coming home?” Little Kili hoped for the answer he searched his uncle’s face for as he wiped his teary eyes.

Fili put a comforting arm around his little brother, “He’s not coming home, Kili. Ever.” 

The dwarfling looked up at his older brother with the saddest round brown eyes swimming in tears Fili had ever seen. “Adad promised he would always protect me. Who’s gonna watch out for me now?”

“I will. I will watch out for you and protect you forever. I promise.” Fili hugged his baby brother tight. 

Those words Fili spoke echoed in Thorin's head. He had heard those words before. The same words he spoke to his little brother, Frerin, before he was killed in battle. Looking up at Thorin, Fili simply asked, “Are you going to be our father now?”

Thorin did not know how to respond to his brave eldest nephew looking to him with hope in those blue eyes for support, stength and courage as his sister's frigid glare sent ice shards through his heart. Though he was a warrior and knew nothing of rearing dwarflings, he would never leave his sister and her children in their time of need. 

Placing a hand on little Fili's head he replied,"I will do whatever I can, child."

Gaela sat away from everyone. Laughter and sweet giggles from her and her brothers brought on by their father playing with them rang over and over in her mind. Dangling her heart locket in front of her face as if putting herself into a trance she whispered to herself, “I know you will always be with me, Adad. You are a part of me. I feel your spirit holding me even now. Don’t let go.”


	5. Durin Dwarflings Defend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gaela is almost kidnapped, the three dwarflings show the assailant they chose the wrong children to mess with.

Fili, Kili and Gaela went to play in the creek not too far from their home, expecting the usual afternoon of swimming, playing tag and maybe a little fishing before they headed home. 

Chasing Kili out of the water, Gaela raced behind him, but came to a dead stop when a stranger appeared from the woods. Wearing a cloth to hide their face and a hooded cloak they could not determine if this person was friend or foe, until they charged after Gaela and snatched her up. 

“Fili! Help!” Flailing her arms and legs screaming she tried desperately to get away until they held her arms tight together dragging her. Fili was much farther away still in the middle of the deep waters of the creek making it harder for him to move, but he pushed through the water as fast as he could to help her. 

Kili grabbed a tree limb bigger than himself running after the stranger trying to drag Fili's twin away. "Let go of my sister!" he shouted as he swung the wood as hard as he could barely hitting his sister's assailant in the head causing them to loosen their grip on one of her arms. Gaela grabbed a small dagger she had strapped to her thigh and slashed it across the clothed arm that still had a tight hold on her causing them to drop the feisty lass. 

Kili always too brave for his own good, ran at the stranger again, but this time the stranger knocked the wood out of his hands and back-handed him sending him flying away hitting his head on a rock where he landed. Gaela scrambled to him gathering him up protectively cradling him in her arms as blood ran from his wound. “Go away! You hurt him!” 

By now, Fili had made his way out of the water and was running toward them. The stranger seeing Fili coming at them froze long enough for a small throwing axe to pierce their chest knocking them back a few steps grasping at the weapon. With a threatening stance holding a rather impressive sized knife for his size, he stood between his siblings and the intruder. The intruder never made a sound throughout this entire attack. “Leave us! We will not have you hunted if you leave now and never return!” The potential threat immediately jerked the small axe from their chest throwing it to the ground as they fled disappearing into the woods. 

Fili dropped to his knees in front of Gaela holding Kili. He ran his hand over Kili’s chubby cheek. “Kili? Wake up nadadith! Please!” 

Gaela’s tears fell on his forehead as she rocked him. “Please Kili wake up!” 

“Gaela, we need to get him to the healers now to make sure he’s alright!” Fili took him from her and they ran as fast as their little legs to carry them to the healers.

A few hours later when Kili awoke, the first thing he saw was two blonde blue-eyed dwarflings staring at him. “Men lananubukhs menu, nadad and namad.” Relief washed over Fili. “I knew you wouldn’t break your promise Fili” Kili said as he smiled brushing his fingers along one of Fili’s braids. 

Gaela gave her baby brother a chaste kiss on the head, "Thank you for saving me Brother! You are very brave Kili." 

Fili made his mother's chest swell with pride when he told her of their harrowing experience, and how all three of her dwarflings defended one another fighting so courageously together for how young they were. “We are Durin’s.” Fili said wrapping up his story, and that was all that needed to be said.

Quietly that evening after the little ones had gone to sleep, Dís discussed the distressing event with Thorin. "Nothing like this has ever happened among our people. What do you make of it?"

Thorin looked up from the book he was reading to answer. "I don't know what to make of it, but everyone should be aware. No one should let their dwarflings out of their sight for awhile just to be safe." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he added. "I've already gathered a small group to investigate. We're leaving tomorrow to scout the area."


	6. Who Are They

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarfling cousins get to spend the day together while Thorin and his small group set out to scout for any sign of strangers just outside Ered Luin.

Glóin kissed his wife and patted his young son, Gimli on the head. “We’ll be home by nightfall. Ye be on yer best behavior lad.” Gimli ran off to follow his older cousins Fili and Kili.

“Dori! Let the lad be, he’s fine!” Nori tried to save his little brother from their elder brother’s mothering. “It’s summer for Mahal’s sake, he doesn’t need a woolen scarf!” 

“The air is still cool in all this damp morning dew, he’ll catch a cold he will!” Dori fussed.

“But..but…I’m sweating, Dori! I don’t need a scarf right now please.” Little Ori pleaded with his sweet brown eyes for Dori to take the scarf off of him. “None of my cousins are wearing scarves. Not even the lass!” He pointed at Gaela sitting with the dwarrowdams. 

“Let’s head out!” Thorin called his small party to set on their ponies to scout an area to the southern areas surrounding their village. 

Dís & Glóin’s wife watched the children play outside from the front porch of her home. Gimli’s little legs tried to keep up with his three older cousins though tripping and falling quiet often. Gaela giggled and laughed watching them from the porch.

Watching her daughter carefully Dís suggested, “Why don’t you go play with them Gaela? I’m sure you’d have more fun running around out there than sitting with us dwarrowdams.” 

Gaela adjusted herself in her seat, straightening her posture. “I’m fine right here Amad.” 

“Nathith, it would do you good to go play.” Gaela sighed at her mother’s encouragement, but pushed herself off the porch to join in their game.

Just after lunch, the children went back out to play again. Fili picked up Gimli and shouted, “Ori! Catch!” He tossed the littlest dwarf into Ori's waiting arms almost knocking him over.

Gimli fussed and kicked his way out of Ori’s hold on him. “Nobody tosses a dwarf!” he shouted at Fili. They all burst into laughter which turned into gasped when he follow that statement as he hit the ground with “Ish kakhfê ai’d dur rugnu!” 

Gimli’s mother bolted up from her chair flabbergasted. “Gimli! Where in Middle Earth did you hear such language?!” 

The youngest dwarfling lower his head in shame, but peeked up at Kili. “I heard Kili say it.”

Dís sat forward in her seat. “Kili!”

Kili defended himself pointing at Gaela. “I heard Gaela say it!”

Gaela looked around to find Fili and pointed at her twin. “Well, I heard it from Fili!”

Dís stood up walking toward Fili. He had to think fast. “Fili! I can’t believe you would…”

"I heard Nori say it!" Shy little Ori tried to save his cousin. 

Fili turned his sweet blue eyes on his mother. “Actually Amad, I don’t even know what it means. I haven’t learned that much Khuzdul yet, honest! I heard it from Uncle Thorin!”

Dís placed her hands on her hips and mumbled under her breath, “ _Thorin…I should’ve known!_ ”

******

It was late afternoon as Thorin was about to suggested turning back home when Nori thought he heard voices coming from below the cliff they were riding on. He dismounted his pony and peered over through the trees.

“Dwalin! Come over here!” he called in a hushed tone waving the large warrior over. “Look down there. What do you think?”

“Looks like…” Dwalin looked back calling Thorin to take a look. “Thorin! Looks like a group of dwarves.”

Scanning the area below from where they stood on the hillside through the trees, Thorin saw the small band of dwarves also riding ponies. “Let’s follow them. I want to find out who they are.” 

It seemed as though the group of dwarves they found knew they had been spotted and were being followed. They had disappeared by the time Thorin and his company could get down the hillside to locate them. 

Splitting their group into two, they were able to spread out to cover more ground trying to find the other dwarves. Though after a couple hours moving further away from Ered Luin, they were nowhere to be found. 

Once they had regrouped, it was foremost on all of their minds. “Who do you think they were?” Dwalin asked their leader.

The dark hair prince sighed in frustration. “It was a fairly small group. They may have just been passing through to another village.”

“They looked as if they’d seen some hard times.” Glóin pointed out.

“I’ve heard from some of the human folk passing through town telling someone they know of some people selling young dwarves as slaves.” Everyone snapped their heads to look at Nori.

“When did you hear this?” If this was truth, Thorin knew they would all have reason to fear for their young.

“Just the other day. I stopped by the stables to see the new ponies brought in for trade by the humans and overheard a couple of them talking, I did.” Nori was rather sure of what he had heard.

Thorin raised his voice just enough the youngest of the dwarves shrank in his saddle. “Why did you not speak of this when I told you about my children?” 

The obvious had been pointed out and Nori had no excuse to give. “I’m sorry. I forgot about it until now.”

“No matter. We are far enough away from Ered Luin, and they’re gone now. Let’s head home before it gets too dark in this forest.” It was a quiet journey home. Thorin rode in silence lost deep in his thoughts. _‘This may be far more sinister than I originally thought.’_

Hours later as the sunset had set, Thorin arrived at home at Dís’s house with Dori and Glóin ready to gather their dwarflings. The little ones jumped from the floor to welcome them all.

“Oh Dori, so glad you’re home safe! I’ve had such a wonderful time! I should like to stay the night, please?” Ori begged his eldest brother only to be let down.

“We need to go home. Maybe another time, Ori.” Dori looked to Gloin’s wife and Dís. “Thank you m’ladies for watching after Ori.”

Dís smiled and gave Ori a kiss on the head. “You are welcome! Ori’s quite a delight to have around! So quiet and polite.” She said just as she heard something in the kitchen break. Spinning around to take quick note of who was present and who was not. “Kili!” 

“I’m Sorry Amad!” Came the small voice from the kitchen. 

“Yes, you are most welcome to visit anytime Ori!”

Once everyone was gone and the little ones tucked in bed, Thorin told his sister of the dwarves they had seen and of what Nori had overheard. “I don’t want to frighten you, but you must keep an eye on them when you take them into town with you.” 

With a nod of acknowledgment, Dís was thankful for their efforts this day. “Thorin…I feel bad now believing what I originally thought.”

“You had every right to think what you did. I had the same thoughts about Gaela.” Her brother reached for her hand to comfort her.

“Do you ever think…someday someone will come looking for her?” Dís’s had forever feared this.

Her brother shook his head looking away. “It’s hard to say.”

Fili quietly closed their bedroom door.


	7. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarflings aren't so young anymore.  
> Thorin is told about a band of suspicious dwarves outside Ered Luin.

A few years later…

“Do you like this fabric Nathith?” Gaela frowned at the fabric her mother held up to show her. She did not want a new dress especially one so frilly this fabric would have inspired.

“Amad, it is nice, but I do not want a new dress. I do not like wearing dresses at all!” she pouted.

“Gaela, I must make you a new dress, you’ve outgrown the few you have.” Her mother wasn’t listening to her pleas.

Fili and Kili reluctantly trailed behind their sister and mother at the market hoping to find something interesting for themselves to look at.

 _‘Did you see the little blond lass over there?’_ Fili overheard a dwarrowdam speaking to another as she pointed toward his sister. _‘Isn't that the little princess?’_ One asked the other receiving a snicker with her reply. _‘The one Lady Dís has tried to pass off as Prince Fili’s twin you mean! No matter, she certainly is growing up to be quite a lovely lass.’_

Fili shook his head as he caught Kili’s eyes. “Did you hear that?”

“No, what?” The little dwarfling took a bite out of his apple.

“Nevermind…and by the way, where did you get that apple?” The blond asked curiously.

“Over there.” Pointing at a fruit vendor with crates of apple for sale, Kili took another bite.

“Kili! You can’t just take something without paying for it! That’s stealing!” His brother scolded.

“I didn’t steal it! The nice lady gave it to me! She said I was adorable.” Kili gave his brother a big toothless smile.

Fili rolled his eyes and looked toward a weapons vendor. “Amad, may Kili and I go look at the weapons please?”

Dís waved her hand at them still fussing with her daughter over what fabric to purchase. Gaela stamped her foot one last time. “I do not want any of these! May I go with Fili and Kili to look at the weapons please?”

The raven haired dwarrowdam sighed in frustration. “Go on. You’ll just have to like whatever I choose!” 

Dís watched her children from across the way practically drooling over the finely crafted weapons of all sorts. It was time. She could see in them now they were old enough to begin real weapons training. They learned to fight at a very young age for protection, but they were of age to learn the true art of battle fighting now. 

Seemed as though they were growing up too fast. The twins in particular were maturing in ways Dís hadn't realized, though Thorin took notice of.

“I think it’s time for Gaela to have her own bedroom, Dís. Now is a good of time as any to get started building onto the house. Summer is a perfect time to get it done.”

“Whatever do you mean? Fili and Gaela aren’t going to want to be separated.” 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Are you in denial of how much your children have matured? Fili and Gaela should no longer share a room much less a bed. Until I get her room built, Kili should sleep with Fili and Gaela can take Kili's bed.”

She looked away from her brother. The twins had slept together since they were born, but he was right. They had already put an end to them bathing together a few years ago. It was just hard for her to accept how much older they'd become. They were still her babies. Though dwarves did not age fast in general, they would have been considered much older in human culture.

Just then Gaela and her friend, Nara entered the kitchen from the back door. They had been out swimming in the pond not far from their house. As the lasses walked through the sitting room, Nara smiled and greeted Fili sitting on the floor in the sitting room with Kili. Strange new feelings filled the blond male as he stared at his sister's friend still wearing her sopping wet clothing clinging to every curve of her body.

Thorin tapped his sister’s arm to see what was transpiring in the adjoining room. Fili shyly greeted Nara and smiled at her awkwardly, but couldn't take his eyes off of her. She and Gaela began to giggle as they ran to the children’s bedroom and shut the door.

“Now tell me what you think!” Thorin grinned knowing he was right as he stood from his kitchen chair. “I’ll get started on that room right now.”

******  
“Amad, I want to go to weapons training with Fili. I don’t want to sit here making pies with you it is boring!” 

Dís scrunched up her face and exhaled. “Nathith, you think me boring?”

“No, not you! Making pies is boring. I want to fight with swords like Fili!” Dís knew this would happen when Fili went off to begin his training. Gaela and Fili did everything together, until a few months ago. 

“Gaela, I want to you to have some weapons training, but you’re not old enough yet.”

“I’m the same age as Fili! Kili even gets to go and he's younger, it's not fair!” Her blue eyes pleaded her case with her stubborn mother.” “Adad always said Fili and I would be the fiercest warriors fighting together as one!” Gaela gave her mother a sympathetic hug. “I’m sorry Amad. I didn’t mean to sound so disrespectful. I love making pies with you, but I can feel it in my heart. I’m meant to fight. I want to be a shieldmaiden of our clan. I need to fight by my brother’s side.” 

The once fragile little dwarfling lass was no long so frail. Gaela had grown strong and proud. She would make a fine shieldmaiden someday, and it was time to accept she was of the age to learn. “Well, I guess I started training when I was around your age." Dís sighed. "Go.”

Gaela whipped her head up to see if her mother’s expression was true. Dís gave a nod, and that was that. With wide eyes and the biggest smile, Gaela gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. “I love you Amad!” She bolted out of the house heading straight to the armory like a princess running to her castle.

The young lass rushed into the arena shouting, “I’m here!”

“What’s she doing here?” Kili questioned sourly. 

“I’m ready to start my training of course!” The blond lass said proudly.

Kili looked up at Fili and snickered, “Is she serious?” 

“Shut up you muddy little twerp!” Gaela snapped at her little brother. Kili frowned at her. She had no business here for Mahal’s sake, she was a…a sister! 

Fili approached her just a little wary. He knew she could fight and how strong she really was. “Are you serious?” 

“Not you too Fili!” 

“No, no! I’m not doubting your ability! I wasn’t sure if you were doing this because you wanted to do whatever I’m doing or because you really want to learn to fight properly.” 

Their elder cousin Dwalin interjected, “Because lassie, we’re training for real here and you’re taking up my time!” 

“Yes Mister Dwalin! I’m here to train…just like Fili!” Kili rolled his eyes when she stuck her chin out with pride. 

That night Gaela went to bed sore, but feeling accomplished. She looked across the room watching her twin sleeping soundly with Kili curled up next to him. She had always shared a bedroom with her two brothers, but was told soon she would have to move to her own room that Thorin had begun building onto their home. She wanted to crawl into Fili’s bed to feel his warmth against her again, but had been forbidden to do so over the past few months. It wasn’t fair that Kili got to sleep with him as they used to. She would lie there in her bed looking at the ceiling going over all the things she missed about her other half. He shares his bed with Kili, they bathed together, they shared their food, they hunt and fish together, and they had already been training and sparring together. Seemed about the only thing she and Fili did together anymore was their lessons with their elder cousin Balin and sometimes ride ponies together, but even then Kili’s there too. Her little brother had taken her place next to Fili, and she didn't understand why this was happening.

One evening Gaela and her friend, Nara were watching Fili and Kili spar in their own training area behind their home. Kili was getting rather annoyed with his brother. Fili kept glancing over to make sure Nara was watching. The younger took advantage of this nonsense and knocked his brother down with one good hit from his wooden practice sword.

"What's wrong with you Fili? You haven't been the same since Nara's been around!" Kili stuck out a hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry Kee. You wouldn't understand. I'll try to stay more focused, promise." Fili tried to shake himself from the distraction watching him.

Gaela was feeling a bit more confident and challenged Fili to spar with her, especially seeing how easily Kili took him down.

“You’re going down nadad!” Gaela threatened. 

“I’m not afraid of you namad!” Fili charged at his sister swinging his sword ready for the attack. 

Wielding their practice swords, they cut the air dancing about each other swiping and swing their wooden blades until Fili knocked Gaela’s feet out from under her. She got in one last shot too before she landed flat on her back and Fili lost his balance. He spun around knocking Nara over, landing on top of her. Face to face they lay. Shallow panting from the exertion of fighting and the fall had also brought forth even stronger feelings he had for her the longer he lay on her looking into her eyes. Fili quickly pushed himself up and away when he realized what was happening, but reached out to help her to her feet. 

“I'm so sorry!” Fili felt like his face had turned ever shade of red.

Nara wasn't sure what just happened, but she too blushed. “It's alright. I shouldn't have been standing so close while you two were fighting." 

Gaela sat there on the ground watching her brother flirting with her friend. She knew Nara like him, but he was just her brother and never thought anything special of him. For the first time ever, she could see something different about him. 

"It's getting late, I should be getting home. See you tomorrow Gae!" Nara waved to Gaela and began to leave, but Fili stopped her. "Can I walk you home?"

As the two walked off, Kili just stood there. "What just happened?" He asked his sister still sitting on the ground.

"I think our brother's in love." She replied, then thought to herself, _'and I know why I'm moving to my own bedroom now.'_

*******

It was just before noon when a hunter came rushing into the forge almost running into Dwalin standing just inside the doorway. "Where is Thorin?"

The large warrior tried to calm him looking in Thorin's direction motioning him over. "What's going on?" 

"I had been out hunting and found a small camp of dwarves just outside Ered Luin." He stated as if Dwalin should know what that meant. 

"What about them?" Dwalin asked just as Thorin joined them.

"They had a lot of children with them." The hunter explained.

At first Dwalin didn't see the problem, until Thorin pointed out what the hunter was suggesting. "How many children?"

"At least fifteen or more." The hunter hung head as he had finally calmed from his hasty track to the forge.

Thorin took a deep breath. "Dwalin, go round up the others. We need to check this out."

"Do you think these are the same dwarves we saw some years ago?" The warrior questioned.

"Yes. They may be the ones selling dwarflings as slaves to humans, and I'm going to find out." Anger was rising in Thorin's blood. How dare any dwarf do such a horrible thing against their own kind.


	8. Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being informed of a camp of dwarves with many dwarflings has Thorin and his company riding out to investigate.

Thorin and his company immediately rode out toward the area just outside Ered Luin where the hunter had spotted the dwarven camp. He had the hunter come along with them to make sure they went to the area they sought. It was nightfall before they made their destination. Stopping along the path heading down the mountain, Glóin and Dori started a campfire and began setting up their own camp for the night.

Setting out into the dark forest, Thorin was determine to find this camp in the dark of night so they would know in the light exactly what they were up against. Hopefully, this was nothing more than travelers passing through. 

Almost an hour away from their camp the sound of voices broke the silence of the night. Quickly and quietly the four dismounted their ponies and spied upon the strangers from behind the forest trees. By the campfire lighting, they saw two dwarves walking around with tankards in hand, and about ten female dwarves sitting around the fire. Some of the dwarrowdams held very young dwarflings, one was a baby.

From across the way, they could hear faint sobbing that sounded all too familiar to Thorin having little ones around. He knew those cries came from young dwarflings. His stomach turned at the thought they could be selling or trading these little dwarves as slaves. He wanted to go after the two males right then, but knew there were probably more unseen and for all he knew, there could’ve been humans with them. Dwalin quietly asked what to do, but Thorin gave them a signal to return to their ponies.

Once far away from the strangers, the four began to discuss what they’ve seen. It certainly looked suspicious, and appeared as though it was very possible they were using the dwarflings for trade. Why else would they have so many with them, they thought. 

At first morning light, the entire company rode out to greet or confront the strangers. Which encounter would transpire, they did not know. Approaching the camp quietly on their ponies, they did not want to appear threatening. One of the five males standing watch over their camp walked out to meet Thorin. 

“What business do you have here?” Thorin said in a rather demanding tone.

“Our business is no concern of yours dwarf!” The scrappy looking dwarf obviously had no idea who he was speaking to. 

Dwalin was more agitated by the response than Thorin. “You do not speak to Thorin, our king in such manner!” 

“Thorin? Son of Thráin?” The dwarf took a few steps back. “I had no idea…”

“What is your business in these parts?” Thorin asked again.

“We’re just passing through to the Blue Mountains.” Thorin looked passed the dwarf toward the group of dwarflings being loaded into a wagon.

“Do all those dwarflings belong to your company?” 

“Most of them are orphans Sire.” 

“I see. Would you mind if I speak to some of them?” The dwarf looked back at the others standing behind him for help. This did not look good. 

“We are taking these little ones to find homes in the Blue Mountains.” One of them stated. “We were going to follow the river north, but we decided to stay closer to the forests of the mountain here.

One of the others interjected, “There is a settlement there much like your own in Ered Luin.”

“What do you know of our settlement?” Thorin still wasn’t convinced these dwarves spoke the truth.

“We have passed through here a few times over the years. Sometimes stopping to buy weapons or other items from the merchants in your village.” 

“I want to speak with one of the dwarflings.” As Thorin dismounted his pony, Dwalin was right behind him.

“Is that necessary really? The children are already distressed.

“Yes.” Was his simple reply. “I’m not asking your permission.”

Two of the dwarves brought forth a young male to stand before Thorin. The little dwarf kept his eyes downcast until Thorin’s soothing voice and words put him at ease to look up.

“Little one, I do not wish to upset you, but I need to know. Are you an orphan?” Nodding he head with tears in his eyes, he had answered the question.

“What happened to your parents?” The dwarfling looked back at the dwarves standing behind him, then brought his sad eyes to Thorin’s. 

“Orcs killed them. My sister and I ran and hid. These people found us, and they are taking us to find a new home.” Thorin took a deep breath, and patted the little one’s shoulder.

“Aulë watch over you lad.” He tried to smile, but knew it would be meaningless.

“I do not wish to see you enter our village in the future.” Thorin wasn’t completely satisfied, but had to take them at their word. “We will be on our way as you should be too.”

By the time Thorin returned home to his sister’s house, it was very late. Opening the dwarfling’s bedroom door, he quietly went to look upon them sleeping. Fili was wrapped protectively around Kili and Gaela was curled up to her nose in blankets. They were not as young or small as the dwarflings he saw earlier that day, yet it broke his heart to think of any harm that could befall them at any age. In his mind, they were as much his precious children as they were his sister’s.


	9. Coming of Age

It was a very hot summer day when Fili had returned home from working at the forge. He thought about going straight to their wash room to bathe, but it was so incredibly hot inside the house even a bath didn't sound inviting at the moment. On days like this, it was more refreshing to take a shower in the small waterfall that ran off the mountainside into the pond far behind their home through the woods. Unfortunately, by the time he made his way to the pond he found he had some company.

“Oh Kili, I don’t think we should be doing this!” Ori covered his eyes with his hands. All the other dwarves giggled and laughed at the eldest of their group.

“What are you little dwarves up to?” Fili startled his brother, cousins Gimli and Ori, and a couple of Kili’s friends. They all turned around quickly from the trees looking a bit guilty at him.

Gimli just laughed mischievously and turned to peek through the trees again as he was before Fili’s interruption. Fili could tell by the seriously guilty face Ori wore they were up to no good.

“Kili?” Just as he started to walk toward his brother, Kili put his hands out to physically stop him, but he pushed him away to peer through the trees near Gimli. Backing away he grabbed Gimli back the back of his tunic and pulled him up to face him. 

“Oh for the love of Mahal! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Ori! I’m surprised at you the most! You’re much too old for this behavior, you know better!” Fili shook his head. He couldn’t believe they were all watching his twin bathe in the waterfall. 

“We’re just _looking!_ ” one of Kili’s friends said as if _looking_ wasn’t doing anything harmful. 

Fili frowned and shot them all a very angry look. “Kili!”

“I swear we were just coming down here to swim and Gaela just happened to be here! Honest!” His brother defended them all.

“That doesn’t give you the right to watch her!” The blond was truly irritated with all of them for what they were doing to his twin.

“Don’t tell Amad!” Kili knew his mother would be furious, but truly feared worse what Fili threatened next.

The blond snickered shaking his golden curls. “Oh, I’m not telling Amad…you’re going to be in much worse trouble when I tell Gaela. Now all of you, get out of here!” he shouted at them.

All the younger dwarves scattered running back to the house as Fili turned to follow them, but stopped and thought for a moment. He really wanted his turn in the waterfall, so he sat down to wait for his sister to finish. 

Time was ticking away. It was so hot and his patience was waning. _‘Come on Gaela, you’ve been in there long enough!’_ he thought. Fili worked up the nerve to peek through the trees where he had seen his twin in the waterfall before. His breath hitched when he saw her standing on the shore of the pond beginning to dress. 

Though he knew how wrong it was especially after scolding the younger dwarflings for the same actions, he too could not pull his eyes from her naked form. He had come of age one year ago, and tried to quietly keep his thoughts and feelings to himself, but it was getting harder to control the older he became. 

Quickly he turned away and gathered his things into his arms and returned to his seat on the ground to wait for his sister to emerge from the path through the trees. Fiddling with the string from an article of clothing he held in his lap, he tried to think of something other than the naked lass. It obviously wasn’t his sister that had aroused him, more the idea of a naked female in general. Many dwarrowmaidens would flirt with him in the marketplace and the taverns, but he had always been too shy to acknowledge them in such a manner. 

When Gaela walked out of the thick woods to find Fili sitting along the tree line, she smiled. “I’m sorry! Hope you weren’t waiting too long. The water was so cool, and felt so good I didn’t want to leave it!”

Fili awkwardly returned a smile to his twin. “It’s alright. If it feels that good, I’m sure it’s worth the wait.” 

*********

“Today is the twins’ birthday!” Dís was giddy with excitement for her eldest children. Their last birthday had marked Fili’s coming of age, but this was Gaela’s turn to shine. She was now of the age of courting. There would be a special feast in honor of not only the twins’ birthday, but Gaela would be presented.

Kili followed his mother around the kitchen while she was trying to prepare more food for the feast. As she covered a completed dish, she became concerned about her shadow.

“Kili? Is there something you wish to ask me? I’m rather busy, so if you’re going to follow me around you might well make yourself useful.” She shoved a large bowl of potatoes into his hands with a small paring knife. “Peel these for me please.”

“I don’t understand why this birthday is such a big deal for Gaela. Fili’s the same age!” The younger dwarf slumped into the kitchen chair and began peeling the spuds.

“She is officially allowed to be courted.” Their mother was happy and sad over the fact.

“You mean, she might get married and move away soon?” He asked also secretly hoping _‘If I’m lucky!’_

Dís could feel her son's excitement over the possibility of his sister moving away. “It will be many years before she will marry, but she will be allowed to find a mate now. As a princess though, she must uphold our proper traditions as I did when I was her age. She must remain pure.” 

“What does that mean? I mean, lasses are always following Fili around and…”

“And _that_ is precisely what I’m talking about. She will not throw herself at the young lads like those harlots do with my Fili! They must come to her and treat her properly with respect. It will be up to you and your brother to accompany her and her escort when they go anywhere to make sure of it.”

Kili sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to do with his time. “Do I have to? Why can’t just Fili go?”

“He may not be available at all times. It’s your responsibility as her brother as well.” 

The feast that evening was everything Gaela had hoped for and more. She was well received by all that came to wish her well, and she enjoyed the attention of the young male suitors most. Then there was a dwarrowmaiden that approached her she had never seen in the village before. She was a rather beautiful blond female with perfect braids and the bluest eyes. "M'lady" the lass wearing a velvet cloak of emerald green curtsied.

Gaela looked around the room and though she was not alone with this dwarrowmaiden no one was very near to hear their conversation. "Do I know you?"

The dwarrowmaiden took Gaela's hand and tucked a small velvet pouch into her palm closing her fingers about it. "Long ago you did. Happy birthday my princess." The stranger curtsied again and disappeared into the crowd of guests. Gaela immediately open the small pouch and let the contents fall into her hand. It was a mithril heart that looked identical to the one she had worn all her life, though this one appeared to be a charm and it bore her personal insignia engraved into it. 

This was by all means odd, but she didn't know whether to mention this chance meeting to anyone. Looking around to make sure no one noticed, she placed the charm back into the pouch and tucked it away inside her bustier where no one would find it. Many days and night went by that Gaela would stare at the small charm and wonder who the strange dwarrowmaiden was though she seemed so very familiar to her.

********

Kili didn’t realize how important his task was to follow Gaela until the day an unsavory dwarf tried to take advantage of his sister on his watch. He always trailed far behind his sister and her escort as not to be seen. As a rule, most escorts knew they would be accompanied, but some were not as wise as others.

Gaela’s escort on this day was not so wise and did not realized her youngest brother was watching them as he led her into the forest away from the crowds of people in the marketplace. Before Gaela had time to react, he had her pinned against a tree pressing himself against her kissing her obviously against her will.

“Let go of my sister!” Kili shouted as Gaela kicked the dwarf in the shin trying to push him away. Just as he regained composure, he reached for her again completely ignoring her brother’s warning.

An arrow flew past his ear. He froze when he saw the dark haired archer standing much closer with another arrow nocked and aimed at his head.

“You will release my sister or your next move will be your last.” Kili hissed.

“Prince Kili! Forgive me." The disrespectful dwarf bowed to the archer before apologizing to the lass as he backed away. "Forgive me Gaela…” 

“You’re lucky my twin isn’t here or you wouldn’t have been given a warning you filth!” Gaela shouted and slapped the despicable dwarf. 

Rubbing his face the dwarf chuckled a bit at his own oversight. “Twin? I am sorry, I should not have assumed since you are not of royal blood you would have such a need to stay so pure.”

“What are you saying? You know who I am! I’m of the line of Durin!” The curly haired blond stood proud trying to defend her lineage.

“That’s not what I’ve ever been told! You still think Fili’s your twin? Now that _is_ amusing!” He turned and left the siblings standing in the forest looking at each other completely dumbfounded. 

“Why would he say that?” Kili was as befuddled as Gaela. Feeling hurt and confused, she ran home to the safety of her bedroom.

When Fili crawled into his bed that night, Kili left his bed to lie next to his brother. “Fili? Are you and Gaela really twins?”

“Why would you ask such a thing? Of course we are!” The blond couldn't imagine why his brother would ask such a ridiculous question.

Kili wasn’t sure if he should tell his older brother of the incident that day. For two reasons, he didn’t want to question the idea of his siblings being twins any more, and he also didn’t want Fili hunting down the dwarf that accosted their sister for he had already taken care of the situation himself.

“I’m sorry. You two can be so different sometimes, just a stupid question I guess.” The younger dwarf rolled over to sleep. 

Lying next to his brother in the darkness, Fili could still hear the question echoing in his head _'Are you and Gaela really twins?'_


	10. Growing Pains

Years had passed as Fili and Gaela had become responsible older dwarves, while Kili was still notably carefree though he was grown and just a few weeks away from coming of age. Fili had been working at the forge with his uncle Thorin and cousin Dwalin for many years and was no longer an apprentice.

The dwarrowmaidens of the village flocked around Fili whenever they would find him out at the market or anywhere they could find him. He had been visiting the taverns for a few years now with Thorin and Dwalin taking some of the tavern maids to his bed whenever he could find one suitable without his mother's knowledge of course. 

The only thing everyone knew that frustrated Kili as of late was he was not allowed to go to the tavern with his kin yet. His official coming of age birthday was only weeks away and he wanted nothing more than to drink the night away with all his family and friends. Being treated like an immature dwarfling was wearing on his last nerve.

Gaela reluctantly had learned how to be a proper dwarrowdam and helped her mother take care of those in their village needing some sort of assistance. Doing dishes, mopping floors, mending clothes, cooking…these were all the things this young dwarrowmaiden never wanted for her adult life. Though she had made it very clear from an early age she wanted to be a shieldmaiden, her mother seemed to find ways of diverting her away from the armory hoping she would find a fine lad to be her one true mate instead. 

As she was hanging freshly washed laundry to dry in the early afternoon sun, Gaela heard the chickens having fits. It wasn’t but a moment later a small fox went running past her leg that an arrow flew through the sheet she hung just seconds ago. 

Gaela screamed then she shouted, “Kili!”

The archer came running from around the side of their house. “Dammit Gaela, he got away! You threw that sheet up there and I missed him!” Kili was upset, blaming his sister for missing his target.

“You almost shot me you stupid dwarf! I thought your aim was better than that!” She scolded.

Kili frowned at her still breathing heavily from chasing the little fox. Clutching his bow, he turned and huffed his way into the house slamming the door behind him. Gaela frowned too, though she was kicking herself for the harsh words she used on her brother. She knew Kili had been having a lot of problems lately. 

Elder cousin Balin said he wasn’t doing well with his studies and seemed to daydream often while he should have been listening. Dwalin sparred with the young dwarf a few times just to knock him down to teach him to stop being so distracted. Dís was tired of asking her son repeatedly to do the chores she asked of him. Something was definitely wrong.

Gaela tried to speak with Kili, but he refused and said he would only speak to Fili. Knowing this is what he wished, the elder brother was certain he knew what was wrong with the younger.

Fili sat on Kili's bed next to him lying there all curled up. “Kili, what's going on? You’ve been really distant to me and well, in general…not yourself."

“Don’t laugh at me, but I-I think…I’m in love.” Kili was okay answering that question, it was the next question he didn’t want to answer. 

“Is that it? Is that why you’ve been so distracted lately? Who is she?” The had a slight smile in his tone.

The brunette winced not wanting to say. “You’re going to hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Nara.” At first Fili felt a twinge of jealousy, though he and his first love Nara had only been friends for years now.

“She’s the same age as Gaela. She is of the age for courting, if that is your intention, though you are not yet.”

“I will be soon!” The brunette was tired of being so young and that fact being pointed out to him.

“I think that’s why you’re more distracted than you thinking you’re in love. Don’t confuse _that_ , with love nadadith!” Fili meant it because he cared about Nara and didn’t want his horny adolescent brother to dishonor her in such a manner.

Kili rolled back over holding Fili’s pillow, which his brother just realized. “Uh…could you not hold my pillow like that please?”

“I’d rather hold you Fee.” He said quietly into the pillow.

“How about if I hold you, and you not defile my pillow, hmm?” Fili took his pillow to lie on and snuggled in behind his brother to hold the way he did when they was much younger. 

This innocent move proved to be more than Fili intended. After they had fallen asleep lying on Kili’s bed, Fili woke up a bit drowsy at first until he realized he wasn’t dreaming about kissing a beautiful dwarrowmaiden with his arms wrapped around her. When he came to, he was kissing his baby brother who was lying on top of him kissing him and rutting against him. Instantly he stopped when he realized what was going on.

“Kili! Stop!” Fili tried to push him off, but his brother was larger than himself now and wasn’t very easy to move unless he wanted to be. 

Gaela knocked once and opened the door, “Amad said it time for sup…Mahal! What are you two doing?” She asked completely stunned seeing Kili lying on top of Fili kissing him.

Fili immediately found the strength to shove Kili off of him. “It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”

Kili tried to cover for his mistake. “No! No it’s not what it looked like at all!”

“Clearly I was mistaken! No brothers kissing going on in here...” Their sister left their room slowly closing the door behind her. _‘Why didn’t I have sisters?’_

"What did you think you were doing? I'm your brother!" Fili was beside himself.

"Sorry Fee! I couldn't help myself! You were just lying there looking so...I don't know, your hair was just and...I was feeling so...I don't know why okay?! Just forget it!" Kili got up smoothing out his clothing and hair before leaving their room to go out to the kitchen taking his place at the table.

That evening supper was quiet and rather awkward for all the siblings. Thorin and Dís kept looking between all of them and each other unsure what to make of the silence, but decided it was best to leave it be.

Gaela was leaving to go to the market, when she overheard her mother telling her brothers to go with her. _‘Can’t I have any time to myself?’_ she wondered. Anytime she wanted to go to the market, Dís made her sons go to watch over their sister.

Of course, Fili and Kili stayed their distance from her pretending to be interested in some of the vendors never far from where she was shopped. She knew better watching them looking at the weapons. Fili could make much better quality weapons than this vendor sold, and she knew Kili was more interested in the pretty young dwarrowmaidens walking past him at the moment. 

However, when a handsome young dwarf approached Gaela, it was mere seconds before Fili and Kili were at her side. 

“Who are they?” The dwarrow was sure he knew they were the Durin princes, but asked before continuing their previous conversation. 

Gaela sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. “They are my brothers.”

The young dwarf lad bowed and walked away. “Good day, M’lady.”

“Isn’t it bad enough you’re even here watching over me, you have to stand right next to me and scare off every lad that speaks to me?” She had had enough of her brothers hovering.

“We’re only doing what Thorin and Amad asked us to do.” Fili stated feeling a little sorry for their intrusion.

“Well I’m ordering you to stop it! Anyway, I’ve had enough of this proper nonsense! I’m going to the armory. I need to hit something!” Gaela began to storm away.

“Gaela? Wait!” Fili caught up to her. “There is going to be a huge tournament at the arena soon. Would you like to be my partner for the partners sparring competitions?”

Gaela’s smile couldn’t have grown any larger as she squealed with delight at her twin’s offer. “Of course! I’d love to be your partner! Come train with me now!” She grabbed her twin's hand pulling him along with her in a rush.

Kili had been Fili's partner in these tournaments for as long as he could remember. His eyes narrowed as he watched the twins leave together.


	11. Tournament Day

Gaela couldn’t wait for the tournament at the arena today. She and Fili had trained long hard hours for this day. They were actually going to get to fight together in the partners competitions today. Wearing her armor ready to go, she walked outside looking around. “Amad, where’s Fili? I thought he would wake me this morning!” 

Her mother glanced back at her then continued to hang their laundry on the clothesline. “I suppose he was anxious for today. He was up very early so he left for the arena hours ago. I think Kili went with him.” 

Gaela sighed walking back into the house to get her swords. To her dismay, her weapons were missing. _'I know I left them in the box by the front door.'_ Continuing to search the sitting room, dining room and her own bedroom, they were nowhere to be found. Knowing time was ticking by, the matches were about to start if not started already. She hurried outside heading down the path from their home, “Amad, do know where my swords are? I’ve looked everywhere and can’t find them! I can’t fight my best using someone else’s swords!” 

“No nathith, I haven’t seen them. If I found them, I would have put them in the box by the front door. Maybe Fili took them with him for you this morning.” Gaela ran to the armory arena hoping she wasn’t too late, but as fate would have it the competitions had already begun. Fili and Kili were teamed to fight together already in battle against another pair. She slumped down on a bench to watch, and eventually she cheered her brothers to victory. 

Still feeling put out, she made her way back home. “Gaela, I’m going to be staying with a sick friend tonight and Thorin's gone on a hunting trip with Glóin and Nori. You and your brother’s will have fend for yourselves tonight. Don’t feel obligated to feed them though, they are grown dwarves. They can get their own supper!” Dís gave Gaela a wink. She finally accepted that her warrior daughter will never be one to cater to males.

Gaela changed from her armor to a soft tunic and linen trousers. She grabbed an apple and sat at the dining table as her mind began reliving the day. So proud of her brothers how well they fought in the competitions today. Then a thought hit her like a war hammer. Eyes narrowed and seething rage began to take over. _‘Kili!’_

Storming into her brother’s bedroom she began rummaging through his bags, wardrobe and drawers. _'I just know he took my swords!'_

The sound of the front door slamming alerted her. Spinning around her mind raced, _‘That can’t be Amad. I have to hide!’_ Searching for somewhere to hide, she tried to get into the wardrobe, but it was too full, so she dove under Kili’s bed just before the bedroom door flew open. 

She heard a thud against the wall. “Oh Kili! You bad boy!” A female’s voice said teasing him as they hummed exchanging kisses. 

“I thought you liked it when I was bad.” He toyed with her. 

The lass replied, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it when you’re bad.” Lying under the bed Gaela pretended to gag then held her breath as bodies crashed onto the mattress. She could hear clothes being discarded flying across the room. 

“Mmm, oh Kili…Kili...it...it’s so hard!” The blond could hear the female moaning as the bed creaked. She shut her eyes as if that would help her not hear them. 

“Of course it is! I’ve been waiting all day to take you like this.” Hearing her brother moaning and breathing heavily was more than she could take. 

“Kili, this really hurts!” The female put a stop to whatever Kili was doing. _'Mahal, why did I come in here?!'_ Gaela punished herself.

“I haven’t done anything yet!” The dark haired dwarf defended himself. Gaela cringed, this was too much. 

“No! Not you silly! Something I’m lying on is hurting my back!" The dwarrowmaiden was serious, but sort of giggled at her dark haired lover.

Kili laughed, “Oh! I know what it is. Get up a second love.” He held out a hand to help his lass off of the bed.

Gaela could see their feet on the floor near the bed as the mattress began to lift. She panicked and scooted closer to the wall lying very still. There were forgotten clothes and other items strewn under the bed she hoped would help her camouflage. Kili dropped the bottom mattress then reached under the top mattress for something. Suddenly the clang of two swords hit the floor. 

“Sorry about that! Where were we?” He grabbed his lass and threw her on the bed to continue what they’d started. 

_‘That little snake!’_ she hissed. _‘I knew it! He stole my swords so he could take my place as Fili’s partner today!’_ Gaela had to endure listening to her brother’s sexual escapades for next hour until they left the room. She laid under the bed a little while longer to be sure they were really gone. 

Just as she was climbing out from under the bed, Fili and Kili entered their room. “You!” The furious little lass yelled pointing at Kili. “You hid my swords so I couldn’t fight with Fili today you filthy warg!” Fili looked at Kili, so many questions. 

“What were you doing under my bed?” is all Kili cared about at the moment. Then his eyes grew wide as he began to laugh, “Were you under there when…” 

Gaela shouted at her twin next. “Ughhh! Fili! You didn't wake me this morning before you left! Did you know he took my swords? Were you in on this?” 

“I know nothing. I don’t think I want to know.” Fili remained calm and grinned at his brother because he may not have known about the swords, but he did know what happened while his sister was under Kili’s bed. He had to tease her for she got what she deserved snooping around their bedroom. “Did you learn anything today Gae?” 

“ _You both disgust me!_ " She growled giving them both a look of disdain. "The only thing I learned was never leave your weapons lying around for thieving baby brother to steal!”

Later that evening long after sunset, Gaela sat on the front porch staring out into the night sky. Fili came out to sit next to her. It had been a long time since the twins spent any alone time like this together. Neither one said it, but they both missed each other more than the other realized. 

"I am sorry I didn't wake you this morning Gae." Fili was sincere in his apology. "I was so excited for the competition, I was wide awake and couldn't sit around the house waiting so I left. Kili was already awake too and he went with me. I promise you I didn't know he did anything to keep you from being my partner today." He reached for her hand as they entwined their fingers together.

Gaela grinned knowing he meant what he said. He had always been kind and honest with her. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"I had a talk with Kili before I came out here. He is sorry for what he did. I didn't know how much this particular tournament meant to him, but I reminded him that you and I have not fought together in years how much today meant to you as well." His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he looked into his twins blue eyes. 

"Thank you Fili. I'm just tired of Amad forcing me to be something I'm not. I know in my heart I'm a warrior. These frilly dresses and proper this and proper that makes me uncomfortable. It's not me!" She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder with a sigh. 

"What's this?" Fili picked up a small velvet pouch from his sister's lap. She had forgot she had been looking at her mithril heart before he joined her.

Gaela reached with her other hand to take it from him. "It's nothing." 

Fili knew when someone said something was nothing, it was always something. He didn't mean to upset his sister, but wanted to know what was in the pouch because he could feel something in it. He turned away from her dropping the small heart into his hand. "It's like the one you're wearing. Isn't this your insignia?" 

She nodded without a word. "Where did you get this?"

His sister fiddled with one of her braids as she answered nervously. "A dwarrowmaiden gave it to me at our birthday party. She was a stranger, I didn't know her. I assumed she was just someone from our village I had never met before." 

"That's rather odd for someone to give you something identical to something you've owned since you were born. Amad said Adad gave that locket to you when we were born." Fili handed the small pouch back to his twin and brushed his fingers through his long curls trying to find the words he wanted to ask as they sat in silence. 

Just when he thought of asking if she ever doubted being his twin, he decided now was not the time. He looked into her eyes again. The sparkle was gone replaced by a touch of sadness. Yes, now was definitely not the time. _'Who was the stranger giving such a personal gift to my sister?'_ He wondered thinking of the many times he had heard people making remarks about them not being twins. Fili loved his sister no matter if she was his twin or not. 


	12. Mistaken Identity

Dís stormed into her home finding all three of her children sitting around the dining table each one looking more confused than the other about their mother’s accusations. 

“Gaela! I was told you were seen flirting with a Man near the stables yesterday! A human of all the likes, how dare you!” Her eyes were ablaze with anger, then she turned on her sons. “And where were you two? One of you should have been with her!”

Fili and Kili looked at each other and started to speak at the same time, but Fili took the lead. “I was working at the forge yesterday, and Kili was helping Dwalin at the armory.”

Before Gaela could say a word Kili spoke for her. “Gaela was with me at the armory all day. You can ask Dwalin! When we were done, we went to the forge to walk home with Fili. She was with me all day, there is no way it was her. Whoever someone saw, it was not her.” 

“Nori saw her and I know he knows what Gaela looks like! He was just here a couple weeks ago! Why would he lie about such a thing?”

“How far away was he from her? There’s a lot of curly haired blond lasses in our village.” Kili tried to find some reason for the mix up.

Gaela and Fili felt is if they had read each other’s minds after discussing the lass that gave Gaela her the mithril heart. “She looked like me.”

“What did you say?” Dís had settled down a bit, but was still upset.

“There are other lasses that do look like me. I’ve seen a few. I swear to you it was not me! I was with Kili all day at the armory like he said. I would never speak to a Man, especially not in that fashion!”

Once their mother calmed down and left the room, Fili questioned his sister. “Do you remember what the stranger looked like exactly?”

“She really did look like me. I could see how someone could mistake us for one another. It’s weird, and I’ve never seen her before or since the party.”

********

Like a stealth wolf, Kili was born a natural predator. He was determined to make his mark not to be underestimated in his hunting abilities. Unfortunately what he hunted today was not his usual prey. Orcs had been seen near their settlement. He scouted the forests and watched over the hills toward the valleys below for any ill movement. Of all the horrors in the world, stories of the orc battles his uncle told fascinated him, but made his blood run cold the first time he saw an orc in the flesh. 

Brave yet too impulsive, he always ran headlong into a fight not thinking about it until the fight was over and he was the victor, or the defeated. Some fights being the defeated could be your last though, and he needed to be reminded to reign in his feelings. _'Think before you act!'_ Fili would often scold him. Fili was his everything. Whatever he said was truth written in stone in Kili’s mind for his older brother was his hero.

Today Fili wasn’t far behind Kili on this hunting trip. It was just the two of them because Fili made Gaela agree to stay home this time knowing they were hunting warg scouts. Kili was rather glad his sister stayed home. His twin siblings were both proficient with a bow, but tracking and hunting was his specialty and he enjoyed spending this time alone with his brother.

“Listen!” Fili stopped dead in his tracks when Kili alerted him in a hushed tone. Neither of them moved a hair barely breathing only eyes searching their location. Kili nocked his bow ready to shoot anything that moved toward them. Fili raised his sword slowly afraid it could be a mountain lion or worse, a warg scout. 

A huge mountain lion pounced from a rock high above them knocking Fili to the ground. Kili’s arrow shot through the cat’s neck, but that only fueled their attacker to become more aggressive stalking toward him now. Kili couldn’t get his bow up quick enough in this small area they were trapped to fight in, and the lion took a swipe at him leaving long bloody gashes across his leg. Fili had recovered trying to buy Kili time to shoot another arrow slashing the animal twice with his swords leaving two large gaping wounds in the feline’s side taunting the animal to turn away from his brother. The cat spun around to swipe his large hooked claws at Fili when another arrow swiftly took out the large cat piercing its heart falling dead at Fili’s feet. 

Fili looked up at Kili breathing heavily, giving him an appreciative nod of thanks, but the archer shook his head. “Gaela?” 

Kili walked in the direction the arrow came from just to find his sister hiding behind a large tree cradling her knees to her chest. A crossbow lay by her side. When she heard him standing near her, she jumped up and threw her arms around her baby brother. “Kili! I was so afraid that lion was going to kill you both!” 

Kili held her tight trying to comfort her. “We’re alright now, thanks to your perfectly aimed shot, but what are you doing here?” 

She released her grip on him to grab ahold of Fili now standing next to them. “You know I never want to be left out!” 

Fili shook his head holding her for a second before she began to tend to Kili’s wounded leg. “You have to go home. We can’t risk you being out here in case we do run into any warg scouts.” Fili told her sternly. 

“Isn’t this what I trained all these years for? I have every right to hunt warg scouts too!” 

“No! No you don’t! This isn’t like hunting wild animals for food or furs, Gaela! Go home! Now!” The tone Fili used was foreign to her, and it not only angered her, but scared her a little too. 

Being older and wiser now besides how strong and fearless he already was, she felt a sense of commandment from him. He was their leader and she needed to obey. Even Kili looked at his brother taken aback by the commanding tone he used on her. “I want you home. Safe. We can’t be distracted out here worrying about you. Now go, namad!” 

"Fine. I'll go so you don't need to worry about me anymore...nadad." The fiery female grabbed her crossbow from the ground looking back at her twin she hissed, “You’re welcome.”

It was a quiet walk back home later that evening as the sunset until Kili had to speak his mind. "Fili...Gaela is capable of fighting. Why do you not let her?"

Fili looked away contemplating his answer. "I feel protective of her as I do you. I guess I worry about her more because she's female, and I know that's wrong. I know she's a fine warrior, but...I love her more than I should I suppose..."


	13. Forbidden Love

“Nathith, could you take lunch to Fili and Thorin for me today love? I have some errands to run.” Dís handed a small basket to Gaela on her way out the door. 

It had been a long time since she had been inside the forge, and her only memories was it was very hot and loud with the clang of metal on metal. At first she peeked around the door not seeing anyone, she went on inside following the sound of steel being hammered into shape. First she saw Dwalin, then her uncle Thorin. Showing him the basket she sat it down on a table he nodded towards. “Thank you, Gaela. Let Fili know it’s here. He’s in the other room.” 

As she rounded the corner to another room, she saw Fili pulling the tie from his ponytail letting his hair fall before removing the heavy protective leather apron. Then he pulled off his tunic in one graceful movement to pour some cool water over his head. The water dripped from his long golden curls brushing his broad shoulders, forming little droplets beading on his hot tight skin, trickling across the tattoos on his chest through fine hair trailing down toward his rather tight fitting leather trousers. She wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt warmth that wasn’t coming from the fires of the forge. She felt ashamed looking upon her brother this way. 

Fili looked up to see her standing there. He smiled, happy to see his sweet sister. His gentle voice snapped her out of her trance. “What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you here in ages!” 

“Amad had somewhere to go. She asked me to bring lunch to you and Thorin today. It’s in the other room with Uncle.” She tried to avert her eyes to regain decent composure.

“Great, I’m starved! Thank you namad.’” She flashed a smile back at him as he passed by her close enough to feel the heat radiate from his body. After taking charge of their situation just the other day in the forest, and now seeing his physical changes today, made her realize what a strong virile dwarf her brother had become. For once she could see what all the other village lasses could see in him.

As the weeks passed by, Gaela had occupied her time trying to avoid her brother altogether until today. The little blond dwarrowmaiden bound into the house full of excitement wanting to share her news with Fili. He should be home from the forge by now, but he wasn’t in the kitchen or sitting room, so she threw open his bedroom door spilling words that instantly caught in her throat at what filled her sight. Sweat glistened on his very toned muscular, naked body thrusting into the naked lass lying beneath him on his bed. 

Fili stopped to hover over his lass. He turned his head to look through his long, messy unbraided hair at Gaela panting from exertion. “Gaela, I’m rather busy at the moment.” 

Blue eyes widen trying to look away she stammered before slamming the door behind her, “I-I’m so sorry!” She leaned against the door and breathed heavily trying to rid the vision of her brother having sex with that dwarrowmaiden. So many conflicting feelings she had. She ran to her room to curl up on her bed. Why did seeing Fili with that lass make her feel so jealous? She couldn’t hide the feelings that were surfacing. _‘This isn’t right. He’s my brother!’_

After some time had passed, she heard a light knock on her bedroom door, then Fili appeared in her room. He would never try to embarrass her when he knew it was a serious situation for her, and this was one of those moments. “Are you alright?” She just nodded her head. 

He sat next to her on the bed gently moving a curl to find tears on her cheeks. “Are you crying? I’m not mad at you, it’s alright.” 

She scrunched her eyes tight then opened them to look into the mirrored eyes of her twin. “I’m so ashamed Fee. I know I shouldn’t feel this way. It’s not right, but seeing you with that lass made me feel so…jealous!” 

He grinned, but it faded quickly when he realized she was serious. “You can’t feel that way for me, Gaela.” 

“I keep having these feelings when I'm near you and when I look at you now! I’ve had to listen to Kili having sex more times than I can count, and I’ve seen your lasses coming and going over the years, but seeing you actually _touching_ that one…” She looked away knowing her brother didn’t want to know this. What would he think of her? “I know it’s wrong, but I love you so much. I want you to be my…first.” 

“I can’t do that and you know it.” Mahal how he wanted her too, but had kept it too himself for so long. 

“You did it for Kili.” He was caught off-guard with that remark. 

“What? How di...That was different. And never mention that to anyone. _Ever!_ ” 

“How is that any different? Why is it okay for you to do that with him and not me?” 

“Because he can never be with child. We only did it his first time so he’d be somewhat experienced before he bedded his first lass. It was important to him that he felt like he knew what he was doing his first time. You know how insecure he can be. We’ve never done it again since, and we never will. That’s the honest truth! Trust me, it took _a lot_ of begging and _a lot_ of ale for him to talk me into _that_!” 

“That’s all I’m asking of you too!” 

“No one did anything like that for me my first time and I did just fine! I even waited for over a year before I bedded my first lass! Kili couldn't wait a week!” 

“Fili, please! What a better person to do it with than the one person you truly trust and love more than anything in the world?” 

“No! I can’t do _that_ to _you_. Please don't...Don't tempt me like this...we can't...” Her brother fled her bedroom quickly retreating to his own. Fili was good at controlling himself to a point, but knowing the possibility Gaela was not his twin and the love he felt for her beyond being a sister was more than he could handle right now.

Gaela couldn’t sleep lying there staring into the darkness. Visions of Fili's hard wet body glowing from the fires at the forge, then seeing him enthralled with that lass in his bed was the cause of the heat and wetness pooling between her thighs. Her burning desire to feel what that lass was able to feel was becoming overwhelming. She needed to feel his weight upon her. The taste of his kiss. To feel him inside her. _‘How could it be forbidden? To have such an intimate moment with someone you love so dearly shouldn’t be wrong.’_ She thought trying to reason with herself. 

Kili was away on a hunting trip with Thorin. Gaela knew this could be her last chance to get Fili alone in a long while. Silently slipping into his bed, she had to feel his warmth against her again like when they were young. Though now, she wanted more than his warmth. To touch him in ways they never even thought of when they were young sleeping together. 

With a touch ever so light on Fili’s lower abs while he laid on his back, her fingers traced the line of fine hair trailing below the hem of his undergarment. Nimbly she was able to slide her hand under the cloth. Soon she had his large member hardening in her hand as she stroked his velvety skin in a soft and slow rhythm trying not to fully wake him yet. Turning toward her still asleep, he began to moan. Tossing an arm over her, he began rocking into her hand still holding him more firmly now. As his breathing became more labored, his eyes started to flicker open. Dreaming or not, he wasn’t sure until Gaela stole a kiss knowing he was waking up, this moment could end suddenly and it did. 

“Gaela!” Fili grabbed her arm pulling her hand away from him. “What in Durin’s name do you think you’re doing?” He was obviously upset, but kept his voice low not to wake their mother sleeping down the hall. 

“Fili, please! I need you to make love to me! I need to feel you inside me please...” His sister begged

“I told you, I can’t do this! You’re my sister for Mahal’s sake!” Her naked body shook as she began to cry into his chest. “Don’t do this Gaela. You’re a Durin lass. You need to remain pure.” 

Wiping her tears she tried a different approach. “Why is it alright for you and Kili to fuck every lass in the village then? It’s doubled standards, it’s not fair Fili! I have the same urges as you do! It may be years before I find my One! I can't wait any longer and I want you!”

She brought her teary eyes up to his. With their emotions running high, their parted lips came dangerously close. Feeling her warm breath and already partially unwillingly aroused, Fili’s lips crashed onto hers. Feeling her breasts pressing against his chest heaving with passion, this young hot-blooded male lost all self-control forgetting this was his sister. The temptation proved to be too much. This was the lass he had dreams about many a night. Forcefully rolling her onto her back, lying fully on top her he tried to stop what he knew was so wrong one last time. “Damn it Gaela! You have to stop me because I know I won't!” 

“I don’t want to stop you!” She breathed. Writhing beneath him she pleaded, “Please, please take me…fuck me Fili!” 

Pulling his undergarments off, he was almost in tears with wanton lust for his sister. How wrong this was, though secretly he had lusted for her for years. More recently believing she was not his sister made his desire deepen for her. “I don’t want to hurt you…” Sliding his cock into her slowly knowing this was her first time letting her adjust to the feel of him inside her, he convinced himself she was not his sister.

Gaela began to cry out, but Fili stopped. "Shhh! If Amad find us, she'll have both our heads!" She nodded and relaxed taking in his length. Humming and moaning with heated pleasure ignoring the initial pain, she raised her hips to begin moving with him. Moving slow and easy within her at first making sure she was alright, he began kissing her. The needier the kiss became, the more passionate he became with her grinding his cock deeper into her. “Oh fuck Fili...I want more...fuck me harder...faster...” 

Thrusting faster he could feel she was getting tighter around his thick cock, and it felt so good he didn't want this to end. “Gaela…oh gods fuck you’re so wet, so fucking tight…Fuck!...I’m not going last…oh gods I’m not going to be able to stop! Please don't let me come in you!” Just as Gaela’s orgasm took hold of her tightening around him, Fili claimed her lips to contain her scream letting her moan into his mouth as her fingernails raked down his back. Feeling his own release nearing, he truly feared he wouldn’t be able to stop. This was his worst fear in proceeding with this taboo act. At the last second she could feel his orgasm coming. She grabbed his hips and he found enough will to pull out of her fast enough to coat her stomach with his seed before collapsing onto her.

With his face buried in the crook of her neck, she held him tight against herself. She immediately began to cry feeling complete but ashamed for seducing her beautiful honorable brother. "Fili...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, but I'm not sorry...I love you _so much!_ " 

Still breathing heavily he whispered against her skin. "I'm not sorry either. I love you too."

This forbidden intimate encounter would never be forgotten, and would never happen ever again between brother and sister.


	14. Truth Hurts

The late afternoon breeze gently tossing her braids and soft blonde curls as Gaela sat alone at the top of the hill overlooking a valley toward the bottom of the mountain side. There is a world out there waiting for her to explore. She wanted nothing more than to head out there away from Ered Luin to see what lay beyond the horizon. So many stories she and her brothers were told by their uncle Thorin. She knew someday soon he would call for warriors to accompany him to take back their mountain home, Erebor. 

He had went in search of his father when he heard stories he had been seen. Dís prayed he would find their father as she always felt he was still alive somewhere. Yet she also feared when the time came for Thorin to set out on his quest for the mountain, he would take her children with him. 

Gaela fingered her heart locket dangling from her neck. Fili and Kili’s shadows fell over her. “I knew we would find you here,” Fili said. 

“I knew you would come,” she replied solemnly. “I miss Adad so much.” 

“Aye. Me too.” Fili said as they all looked over at Khíel's tombstone. 

“I can’t believe he’s been gone this many years.” Kili said as he sat next to his sister. 

“The pain still burns in my heart as if it just happened yesterday.” Gaela tightened her grip on the mithril heart. 

Fili sat down on the other side of her and put his hand over hers holding the locket. “You still have this to remind you of his love for you.” 

Staring out across the land, Kili said, “We will make Adad and Amad proud. I know Amad doesn’t want us to go, but I’m ready.” 

Gaela chimed in, “I’m ready too. I want to see what’s out there.” 

Fili was more hesitant, “You both know there are real dangers out there, aye? There is a lot of land to cover between here and the Misty Mountain. Anything could happen to us.”

***********

"Fili!" Kili shook his sleeping brother awake.

"What is it?" The blond rubbed his eyes forcing himself to sit up.

"I heard Thorin talking to Amad about some wizard and now he's all ready to start planning the quest for the mountain!"

By late day, Thorin had rounded up as many dwarves as he could to accompany him on his quest to reclaim their ancestral homeland. It took a lot of promises, begging and pleading, but he finally got his sister's reluctant approval to allow Fili and Kili to join the quest.

Too many dwarves in the house for Gaela's liking so she decided to leave and spend the day with her friend, Nara. She wasn't sure what the occasion was, but knew she didn't want to be there with all those males. A twinge of selfishness washed over her thinking about leaving her mother there with all of them, but Dís was more used to it than the young dwarrowmaiden.

While trying to sleep that night, the laughter and hearty voices in deep discussion were still coming from the dining room stirring her from her sleep. Gaela peeked out her bedroom door to see the room full of dwarves, including Uncle Thorin and her brothers. While spying she found the truth of what was going on. The day had come. Thorin and company were leaving soon for the Shire to begin their quest to reclaim their lost mountain home.

 _'Why didn’t they included me? Isn’t this what I trained for my entire life?'_ Then most unusual conversation began by one of the dwarves. “What about the lass? Is she joining us?”

Thorin shook his head, “She doesn’t have ties to the mountain as we do. It’s not bound to her as it is for Fili and Kili. They are my heirs.” Gaela’s heart sank, then it broke. 

Dwalin was quiet, but she was sure she heard what he said to Thorin clearly unsure if the others heard. “You know she’s going to want to go. Wherever Fili goes, she goes. You still haven't told her the truth?” 

As quiet as he could be, Thorin answered, “No. She doesn’t need to know.”

Later that evening when all the dwarves were gone, save Dwalin and Balin, she was able to coax Fili into her bedroom for a quiet meeting of the minds. “Why am I not being allowed to go on this quest? What don’t I need to know?” 

Fili sighed shaking his head. He didn’t want to have this conversation, not now. He was tired and regardless, he didn’t know what to tell her. “This quest is going to be very long and treacherous, Gaela. Before you say anything, hear me out!” She caught her question mid gasp, then listened to her brother’s thoughts. “With most of us warriors leaving our villge here, there won’t be anyone left to defend those left behind. Like Amad. You need to be here to help protect her and our home here in Ered Luin.” 

Wanting to cry out in anger, she turned to her twin with a forced smile controlling her temper that wanted to rage. “Aye…I understand perfectly, nadad.”

Thorin caught Fili before he made it back to his bedroom. “What was she asking you? She knows we’re leaving.” 

“Aye. I convinced her she needed to stay here to protect Amad.” 

Thorin smiled patting Fili’s shoulder with pride. “You have a good head on those strong shoulders, my sister-son.” 

Fili started to leave the room, but something that had been nagging at him for years felt it was time to question Thorin. “Uncle? Is Gaela…really my twin?” 

Thorin’s heart literally stopped for a moment. “W-why would you ask that?” 

“I heard rumors over the years going into town, I’ve heard people talking. Saying she was a foundling. An orphan. That Gaela is not my twin. I never believed it until more recently. But you’re insistence that Kili and I are your only heirs makes me wonder.” 

Thorin shook his head trying to find answers to sate his nephew. “She’s female. As long as there are male descendent, a female will never rule. Even if you and Kili were not here, your mother would never be queen because cousin Dain is a male heir.” 

Fili understood ancestry, but his initial question still wasn’t answered. “So is she my twin or not? Please don’t lie to me. I’m not a dwarfling. I want answers. It's important to me. I need to know!” 

Thorin knew Dís was going to kill him before he left on this quest by answering Fili’s question. “No. She is not your twin.” 

Fili’s blood ran from his head making him dizzy in light of this new revelation that he had suspected for many years. “Then she’s my older sister that just happened to be small enough to be my twin growing up?” 

Again, Thorin’s hand started to shake. He was never this nervous in battle. Treading this subject lightly, he answered as carefully as possible, “Fili, she was found on the porch a month before you were born. Your mother wanted to keep her and your father agreed that the two of you would be raised as twins to save Gaela the humiliation of being an orphan. They bound her to them. She is their daughter in the eyes of Mahal. She will always be your sister.” 

Too much information for one day. Fili began walking to his bedroom without a comment. Thorin followed behind putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Fili. Don’t tell her. Don’t tell anyone. No one needs to know.” He just snorted, pulled away and went to bed though sleep did not come. 

Fili was packing some items and trying to decide what to take with him on Thorin’s quest when Gaela walked into his room. Right away he knew she was still troubled. “I heard something last night. I want you to tell me the truth. I’ve always trusted you to speak truth to me, don’t deny me that much now.” Fili swallowed hard, afraid he knew what she heard and was going to ask. “Was I an orphan? Am I not your twin sister?” He tried to look away, enforcing the answer she didn’t want to hear. “It’s true, isn’t it?” 

He nodded, “Thorin admitted it to me last night when I asked him.” 

“Why did you ask him? What do you know?” 

“People talk. I wanted to know the truth as do you now.” 

“People? Who talks about me?” 

“Going into town over the years, I noticed people pointing and whispering around you, and on occasion I would hear someone say ‘there’s the orphan they’re trying to pass off as the prince’s twin’. Of course I’ve been curious, and never wanted to ask you about it.” 

Gaela was seething, “I’ve heard and been told things recently too, but you mean to tell me all these years, you had some knowledge of this and never told me?!” Before he could say anything, she shoved him. “Oh gods, this hurts so much!” 

She wrapped her arms around her waist holding herself. “I thought I heard someone say that once when I was young, but I tried to believe they were talking about someone else! No one can understand the pain I’ve felt thinking that could be true! And then that dwarf that told me I wasn't of royal blood making the comment that I still didn't know I wans't your twin! How stupid was I?!” 

Fili reached for her, “You’re bound to us Gaela! You’re still my sister no matter what!” 

She backed away from his reach. “You don’t get it! You can trace your bloodline back for generations, but now I have no idea where I came from!” Gaela was furious, but didn’t know who to be angrier at. Was she more angry at her birth parents for leaving her with strangers hoping they’d care for her or angry with the only family she has ever known because they never told her the truth?

“Gaela, it’s alright. I understand.” Fili tried to comfort her wrapping his arms around her, but in rage this time she shoved him again with such impact he stumbled back away. 

“No Fili! Don’t! No you don’t! You can’t possibly know how I feel! Everyone I’ve ever trusted has lied to me my entire life including _you_! I loved you and trusted you to be honest with me! I don’t even know who I am now!” The heaviness that hung in the air between them began to smother her. She felt like a trapped animal. Run. She had to run. Fast. Far, no farther, get away from here. Away from everyone and everything. Collapsing in a field covered in tall overgrowth and some wildflowers. Thorny weeds cut into her arms, legs and body as she passed through them. Lying on the ground in the late day sun, slowly she lifted her arm watching the blood trickle from the many thorn wounds that tore her skin. She did not cry for the pain of the wounds took away the pain she felt tearing her apart inside, and she welcomed it.

It was not long before Fili found her covered in blood, he panicked thinking the worst. “Gaela!” His quick reflexes had to grab a swift fist that tried to punch him when he landed on his knees next to her. 

“Go away!” she screamed at him. 

“Are you alright? What is all this blood?” Fili was still very concerned she had been hurt. 

“Thorns. I’m fine. If I’m lucky I’ll lie here and bleed to death.” She jerked away from him and sat up. 

Fili understood he could not feel what she felt, but he just as concerned with their new revelation. “I’m sorry Gaela. It was wrong of me to say I understood how you felt. I was only trying to comfort you. Don't you think it hurts me to know we're not twins too? What about me? I've been lied to too! Come on...You know I don’t like to see you hurting, it hurts me when you hurt.” 

She snorted, “How could it? You can’t feel what I feel. We’re not twins or anything.” 

He grimaced. “I’ve always felt your pain. We may not be twins, but maybe being bound as siblings we do share a special bond. I feel it for Kili as well.” 

Kili didn’t know about this too, did he? The ice gripping her heart was beginning to melt. Fili just found out the truth as she did though he had more insight than she did. She knew he was honorable and wasn’t holding this secret from her all her life. This wasn’t his fault, but the question of where she came from was still there. “Why would Amad and Adad keep his from me? Why would they let us believe we’re twins?” 

Fili had no answers. “We need to ask her that.” He moved to sit next to her as she finally allowed him to put an arm around her still feeling protective and wanting to comfort her any way he could. “You know they loved us very much. Always doing what they thought was best for us. My guess is they never wanted you to doubt yourself and your place in our family.” 

For the first time she let her lips turn up in a slight smile looking at her brother as he spoke. “This doesn't change my feelings for you. You’re everything Kili and I could ever ask for in a sister. You’ve chosen a life of a loyal shieldmaiden, strong and brave. You may be a tough fierce warrior fighting, but inside your sweet and simple love for our family is pure. Blood or not, you are our sister bound to us forever.” Though they had not spoke of a specific special moment in their lives as of late, he couldn't help bring it up now. "You know you mean more to me than being just a sister anyway. You know how much I love you."

Tears slowly washed blood from her cheeks, not knowing what to say. Looking down, she saw her heart locket dangling. “I love you too Fee." She sighed feeling better now in the comfort of Fili's arms. "You said Adad gave me this locket the day we were born. I know they loved me. They obviously wanted me enough to go through so much trouble to protect their little orphan even if my life has been full of lies.” The lies of being a twin still stung. 

Fili lifted the tiny heart to look at it, “We’ll ask Amad to tell us her story. I’m sure they meant well.” Looking at the locket closer than he ever had before, he noticed something. “Gaela, what is this? Is it cracked?” 

She pulled it up to her face to investigate in the bright sunlight what he thought he saw. “I’ve never seen that before. It’s not cracked. It looks like it can be opened.” 

Fili took one of his sharpest daggers to gently use the razor-sharp tip of the blade to slide into the crack of the heart. They both gasped as it opened into two pieces as it was meant to do. The secrets this simple object held were more than they ever thought they’d find in such a tiny gift from the heart. 

“You broke it!” 

“No, no look! It's a sigil, but it's not yours like the heart that stranger gave you. Your sigil looks like it mirrors mine. This is completely different, and the other half of the heart has a different symbol.” Fili smiled and showed his sister the two halves of the heart bearing the symbols. Gaela’s eyes lit up. 

“What is this then?” Fili studied the other half of the heart. 

“It's a family crest. It doesn’t look like any family crests I’ve seen in Ered Luin. Maybe it belongs to Adad. I never saw his family crest because royalty prevails. I only know the Durin family crest.” He stood up offering a hand to her. “Let's ask Amad if she knows. If she doesn't know, I will find out who it does belong to. I promise.”


	15. Searching for Answers

Dís hung her head being assaulted with questions from her two eldest children. Honestly, she had no answers for she did not know where Gaela came from either. All she could tell them was, she and Khíel agreed to raise them as twins so there would never be any questions about Gaela being a foundling. "I wanted you for my daughter to raise you as my own. I loved you as much as Fili, and it never mattered where you came from. You _are_ my daughter, Gaela. I wanted to protect you from anyone trying to take you away from us."

Gaela handed their mother one of the two halves of the locket. “Do you know whose sigil this is?” 

She shook her head “I do not know. Your sigil mirrors Fili’s.” 

Her daughter handed her the half of a mithril heart engraved with her sigil that had been given to her by the stranger. “You mean like this one?”

Dís looked at the heart then her daughter. “Where did you get this?”

Fili handed Dís the piece of the heart engraved with a family crest. “Do you know what family this belongs to?” 

She studied the small engraving, then shook her head. “No, I’ve never seen it before. Where did you get the third piece?”

“A dwarrowmaiden gave it to me at our last party. I had never seen her before, but she looked like me.” Their mother seemed worried. _'All these years, why? Why would her mother come looking for her now?'_ She thought assuming the worst. No matter how old Gaela was, she was _her_ daughter. 

Late in the evening, Fili went into Gaela’s bedroom to find her staring into the free-standing mirror. Standing behind her, their faces so close together she shook her head. “Look at us. We do look so much alike, I would have never questioned us being twins.” 

“I’m prettier though.” He teased tugging on one of her braids making her smile. “Kili and I are leaving in the morning to do some investigating in the villages north of here in the Blue Mountains. Tell Amad and Thorin we went on a hunting trip and we’ll be back in a couple of days.”

*****

Fili and Kili arrived on their ponies in the nearest small village north of their home in the Blue Mountains. Some of the villagers watched them suspiciously, and others carried on without a care who they were. Going from place to place in the market square, Fili showed the merchants the piece of locket engraved with the family crest. No one seemed to know anything, until they stopped at a tailor’s shop. The elder dwarrowdam pulled out a dark green cloak to show them, “Someone came through here some years ago and asked to have that crest embroidered on a cloak like this one. Though I never received a name. Had no idea who she was. I had never seen that crest before or since.” 

Kili turned to pat Fili on the shoulder, “It’s a start at least.” 

“We’ll being leaving with Thorin soon. I hoped to find something more substantial before then.”

“Excuse me. Could you at least tell us, do you remember what the dwarrowmaiden looked like?” The tailor jested, “I’m sorry. It’s been so many, many years ago. I only remember seeing the crest because it was a bit unusual.”

"Thank you." Fili turned away dejected. "We won't have enough time to travel farther north. We need to be back home in a few days."

Kili could feel his brothers disappointment. Fili didn't get discouraged easily, but he was so certain they would find something here in this village. If they only had more time, but Thorin was adamant about the two of them leaving for the Shire in a few days.

The next day just as they were about to leave for home, a horse drawn wagon pulled into the village passing them on the road. 

“Kili, wait!” Fili stopped his pony and turned back toward the village. “The lass riding with that human looked like Gaela.”

The brothers hurried their ponies to follow the wagon. Just as they caught up to them, they had parked the wagon and a man was helping a little blond curly haired dwarrowmaiden down. 

“Do you think that’s who Nori saw in town?” Kili asked.

The elder's heart began to race as he started toward the couple. “Aye…I’m sure of it." 

As they approached the wagon, Kili remained on his pony while Fili dismounted and walked toward the two. When the dwarrowmaiden saw him, she let out a slight gasp startled as she took a step behind the man. The man turned to see what had caused her to react so. Watching the blond dwarf walking toward him, he noticed right away he looked familiar.

"What is your business dwarf?" The tall dark haired man asked.

Fili tried a polite introduction. "Fili, son of Dís at your service. I'd like a word with this dwarrowmaiden please."

"Why? Do you know her?"

"I do not Sir, but she may have information I'm searching for." He watched the little blond slink even farther behind the man trying to hide her face.

The man looked back at her and asked. "Do you know this dwarf?" 

She shook her head and quietly replied. "I know of Prince Fili, but I do not know him personally."

"What information are you in search of?...Prince..." The dark haired man spat.

Fili raised an eyebrow at the rude tone the man used. He was obviously trying to hide something as was this female. Kili continued to watch from a distance, but could tell from the body language this situation was not going well. He dismounted his pony to join his brother. 

"Is there a problem, Fili?" Kili said as he stepped up next to his elder.

"Who are you?" The man asked of the dark haired dwarf.

The dwarrowmaiden answered for him. "That is Fili's brother. Kili, son of Dís." 

Kili tipped his head looking at the female peeking from behind the tall man. "I know you, don't I? You were at Fili and Gaela's birthday feast!" Fili couldn't believe Kili was smart enough to play that game he was so good at, and it worked. 

She nodded. "Aye, I was there."

"Then you live in our village in Ered Luin?" Fili asked.

The man gave her a look of warning. "That's enough! We pass through Ered Luin from time to time, but that is our business. If she was at the feast, I knew nothing of it!" Then the tall man glared at her as if she had done something traitorous.

Fili couldn't take his eyes off the dwarrowmaiden. _'She looks so much like Gaela, who is she? I know she knows something!'_ "Please m'lady I need to know, what is your name?"

"She doesn't need to tell you anything! Be gone!" Ordered the man before he grabbed her arm and ushered her away before she could say anymore. The lass struggled a bit looking back at Kili before disappearing into the building they were standing in front of. 

When Kili saw the look on the dwarrowmaiden's face, he started to go after them, but Fili put an arm out to stop him. "Fili, she knows something! We can't let her get away that easily!" 

"We are staying another day. She will come to us." Kili turned his eyes to see the cocky smile his brother gave him. "I know she will." The younger snickered admiring his brothers intuitiveness. 


	16. Leaving Home

Fili sat on his bed at the inn watching Kili sleeping soundly across the room. The responsibility he placed on himself as a child after their father died sometimes weighed too heavily upon his shoulders, but he would never allow it to show when it did. Always looking after his brother was never a burden to him. As the oldest, it was his duty as much as he wanted to take care of him. If need be, he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to protect Kili.

Then there was Gaela. His twin. He snorted quietly at the fact. Though over the years he spent most of his time with his brother, she was the light in his life. When he was sad, she could make him smile and was his best friend listening to all his problems. Feisty yet so sweet. Gentle yet a fierce fighter with a sword in her hand. Just like his never ending loyalty to Kili, he would protect his sister all the same. Sister. She was more than a sister in his heart. They could read each other as if they were twins. She was everything he could ever hope to find in a mate. No matter how wrong it felt, the love he felt for her felt so right. The selfish part of him wanted to find her birthparents to confirm for sure they had no blood relationship to relieve his aching moral conscience.

Hours passed and Fili fell asleep. The dwarrowmaiden had not come to them as he had believed she would. As his eyes opened, he was looking into those big doe eyes of his brother who was shaking him awake in the morning light. 

“Fili…Fili! Look!” Kili handed him a parchment he found slid under their door.

Fili took the paper from his excited brother and read it. Throwing the parchment aside, he ran to the window. The wagon was gone. Kili was smiling from ear to ear. “What do you make of it Fee?”

The blond sighed in frustration. He wasn’t quite as excited as he shook his head, and repeated the only two words written on the parchment, “Falín...Rivendell?”

*******

“I’m sorry we couldn’t find out anything for certain.” Fili’s blue eyes fell feeling he had let his sister down. 

Gaela smiled and put a gentle hand behind his head pulling their foreheads together. “You and Kili tried, and that is more than I should have even expected from either of you.”

They stayed that way standing on the front porch of the house for a few minutes before Dís and Kili interrupted just as Gaela was about to say something more. 

“You two better be off if you want to make good time.” Dís said wiping a tear from her left eye patting her youngest son’s back. Kili sniffed as he placed a hand in the pocket of his trousers. Their mother winked at him. “Don’t forget.”

Slinging his quiver and bow over his shoulder he grinned. “I promise.” The archer gave his sister a quick hug and walked off the porch to mount his chestnut pony waiting for him.

Dís took a deep breath and exhaled trying to keep her composure. “Fili, watch over your brother. He worries me so.”

“Of course, as I always have. I love you, Amad.” Feeling like a little dwarfling again, Fili fell into the safe warmth of his mother’s arms closing his eyes to take in every essence of the moment. The smell of breakfast still lingered mixing with the fresh morning air of Ered Luin. The way he felt in his mother’s arms, the smell of her hair, the sound of her voice as she told him how much she loved him, to be careful and how much she would miss him and his brother. 

After mother and son disconnected from their hug, Fili double-checked his coat making sure all his weapons were in place and started toward his pony. Gaela ran after him throwing her arms around him, he turned to embrace her staring into to her tear-filled eyes. She nodded and the warrior's blue eyes widen. No words were spoken as he just shook his head turning away to mount his pony. Without looking back, Fili and Kili rode off down the dusty path on their way to the Shire.

It was a long quiet ride late into the dark of night. Kili didn’t know quite what to make of his brother’s silence, but as the forever faithful brother as they settled down to sleep he wrapped around his Fili. The older brother didn’t always have to be the strong brave one. 


	17. Elves

One night while all the other dwarves of Thorin's company slept, Fili found Balin sitting alone as it was his turn to stand watch. His elder cousin had been his tutor growing up. He believed the old dwarf knew everything there was to know about, well...everything. 

"Why are you awake? You should be sleeping like your brother over there." Balin gestured toward Kili who looked completely content sprawled out and snoring away lying on his bedroll. 

Fili just grinned at the sight. "Can't sleep. Guess I'm still wound up from our encounter with the trolls. Thorin was pretty angry at Kili and I over the ponies. I can see Kili got over it easily enough."

"What's been troubling you, Fili? And I don't mean just today over the trolls or Thorin." Nothing got passed the white bearded dwarf.

Fili reached in his pocket and pulled out the mithril heart and showed the elder. "You've known a lot of people over the years, Balin. Do you know whose family this crest belongs to? Or maybe, have you ever seen it anywhere before?"

Balin studied it closely. "Hmmm. See this little mark here? This right here, looks like part of a tree. And over here, an odd leaf."

Shaking his head expressing the fact if Balin thought he should know what that meant, he didn't understand. 

"This crest doesn't appear to be purely dwarven." The old dwarf seemed very certain of his claim.

"But...it has to belong to a dwarf." Fili was certain Balin must be mistaken.

"Yes and no, laddie...it appears this crest for some reason is part dwarven, but it is also part elven." The elder handed the mithril piece back to the younger. "How did you come by this?"

Fili wasn't sure he wanted to tell Balin. Thorin knew nothing of the engravings they had found within the heart locket. It was best to leave it that way, especially finding traces of elven kin within the heart. "I found it some where and was curious is all." He answered tucking the small trinket back into his pocket. 

"Lad, I've known you since you were born. You're not a very good liar, Fili." Balin knew his young cousin better than most of the dwarves for the time he spent tutoring him as he was growing up. 

"I'm sorry, Balin. I really didn't want Thorin to know after you mentioned elves. The heart belongs to Gaela. It was with her when Amad found her." 

"So from what I told you, tell me...do you believe your sister is part elf?" The old dwarf's white eyebrows raised in speculation. 

Fili just sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore, but no. There isn't anything about her that could resemble an elf."

*******

And so it seemed, luck was on their side whether Thorin thought so or not. After a harrowing experience running from an orc pack, the dwarves found themselves in Imladris, also known as Rivendell. When he left home, Fili never believed he would actually find himself in the one place he needed to be. The cryptic message left on the parchment mentioning Rivendell was only one clue. After being welcomed by Lord Elrond and dinner had been served, late into the evening Fili's mind couldn't stop racing to figure out how he was going to go about finding Falín.

Wandering alone away from the others while Thorin, Balin, the hobbit, and the wizard met with Lord Elrond, Fili was greeted by an elf-maid that seemed to be able to read his mind. As the blond dwarf walked along a path overlooking the other dwarves below, the elf-maiden walking toward him stopped in his path. He instantly stopped and looked up the beautiful elf. Her serene smile gave him nothing but comfort and her voice calmed him even more as she spoke.

"There are many answers you seek in your solitude here young one." Fili was lost in her crystal blue eyes that were offset by her flowing hair dark as night. 

"M'lady, I apologize if I ask too much, though I am searching answers. I am actually searching for someone. Do you know anyone named Falín?" The furrow of his brow begged for answers the elf-maiden wished she could give. 

"There is a name I have not heard in many years." Fili couldn't believe this elf actually knew who he was needing to find. "Though I'm afraid I do not know her fate." His heart sank as quickly as it had been elated.

"May I ask who she was?" The elf-maid gave a gesture to follow her. 

They entered a beautiful room lit only with moonlight as the elf-maiden spoke quietly with another elf-maiden. The white haired elf-maiden stood from her chair and spoke as the dark haired elf left them alone in the glow of the room. 

"It has been a long time since a dwarf has been in this room. You look familiar to me, though I know you are to young to be the dwarf I once knew. I am Lithira." The elf-maid gestured for him to sit with her at a table in the center of the room where the moonlight was the brightest. 

Fili nodded in acknowledgment. "I am Fili, Son of Dís. I am searching for someone or at least information about someone named Falín" 

Lithira smiled gently confirming her thoughts. "I was correct. I am sorry to tell you, Fili, Falín's fate is not known to me, however I can tell you I knew her." 

Finally, maybe some real answers he thought. "Please, anything you can tell me would be much appreciated, M'lady." 

_The orcs attacked from behind. The screams of dwarflings and the females echoed in the valley as the bloodthirsty orcs swarmed over the caravan of dwarves. The escorts tried in vain to protect the merchants and their families, but there were too many of the vile creatures. In a flurry, an elven troop was able to kill what orcs were still trying to attack these now helpless dwarves. When the area was safe, the elven warriors gathered the few dwarves that had survived the attack as well as a few of their own injured in the skirmish and brought them to Imladris for the healers to try and save them._

_The cries of one of the elves rang out from one of the healing rooms. "Please save her!" Other voices were heard trying to save the elven warrior, but he fought them away. "Please save my granddaughter...Falín!" The dwarrowdam was fading fast, but the elven warrior, her grandfather, gave her what was left of his life essence to save her. "If I am to fade, I want to know my Falín will live." And with one last breath, the elven warrior passed on and the dwarrowdam's chest filled full of life giving air._

_Falín's brother, father and half-elven mother were all killed in the orc's muderous rampage of the caravan, as well as her mate. She remained in Rivendell for many months healing. The dwarrowdam was filled with sorrow with the loss of her family, and had no where else to go. The elf-maiden, Lithira, was the dwarf's healer. Lithira was kind and sympathetic. Knowing the dwarrowdam had elven blood running through her veins, she knew she would heal fast, but would also possibly fade from a broken heart at the loss of her mate._

_A group of dwarven warriors passing through this same area were attacked by an orc pack many months after the caravan attack. The few dwarves that needed care found refuge in Rivendell where they too were sent to the elven healers. One of the injured dwarven warriors in particular they brought in, healed Falín's broken heart. He was a handsome blond dwarf, that wore many braids and had a beautiful smile. His name was Khíel._


	18. Of The Heart

Fili froze when Lithira said his father's name. Her story ceased because she knew all too well exactly who he was to Fili because they looked so much alike.

“It is not as you may imagine, Fili. Your father was an honorable dwarf. Falín was already with child by her mate that had been killed. Your father told her about your mother that they too were about to have a child…” Lithira could see relief wash over the young dwarf's face. 

_As Khíel healed, Falín spent all her time at his side. On the day he was well enough to leave Rivendell, Falín went into labor so Khíel stayed to make sure she and her baby were alright before he left. She was just fine, and so were her twin daughters._

Fili couldn't believe he actually found where Gaela came from, but he knew there was more. Lithira welcomed the wine brought to them by the dark haired elf-maiden who had returned. The dwarf had never drank wine before, and was hesitant to try it. The elf-maidens smiled at him as he relaxed after the first taste of the strange new drink.

_"Khíel, please don't go!" Falín felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest a second time in her life as this dwarf she had fallen for was about to ride out of her life forever. The dwarven warrior knew he had made an unforgivable mistake. He never meant to hurt Falín, but he did. Not sure why he ever let it happen, but the very young Falín fell in love with him. Visions of his beautiful raven haired mate consumed him as the the new mother pleaded with him to stay with her. He could never imagine his life without his One, Dís, and he had a child of his own on the way soon. As a small token of friendship and gratitude for the time she spent helping him heal, Khíel meticulously crafted two lovely mithril heart lockets engraving each with Falín's family crest and each of the daughters would bear the other's insignia as well as a sigil for protection._

_The dwarf left the lockets near the sleeping babes, and left Rivendell for home while Falín was bathing. When she found he had gone, she took her infant daughters and rode out to follow him._

"And that was the last time I saw her. I also do not know her fate or the fate of her twin daughters." Lithira concluded.

"I do." Fili's voice broke as the two elf-maidens seemed relieved and overjoyed to know the children survived. "Well, at least one of them. One of the babes was left on my family's doorstep. My mother and father bound her to them and she was reared as my twin sister. Gaela."

*******

"Amad! Amad!" Gaela screamed and cried frantically trying to wake her mother. Dís had been very ill, and the healers could do nothing to save her. This couldn't be happening. Her birthmother gave her away to strangers, the only mother and father she ever knew that loved her so much now both gone forever, and her uncle, cousins and brothers gone so far away not knowing if she would ever see them again.

Gaela never felt more alone than she did leaving her mother's grave. Glóin's wife begged her to stay with her and Gimli, but she polietly refused. She packed her bags, sharpened her swords and mounted her pony giving her home one last look. Voices of dwarflings laughing and playing in the front yard and their mother calling for them for supper rang in her ears. A time so long gone. The eighty-two year old dwarrowmaiden turned her pony and rode away.

Riding through their village she passed the forge, the stables, the armory, and the market place that seemed so quiet these days. She wanted to ride toward the Shire to follow the path her uncle and brothers had taken, but she turned north. She was determined to find the dwarrowmaiden Fili and Kili had found. Gaela held her necklace which now held the two halves of a heart bearing each of the daughters insignias unknowing the origin of the charms. _"Adad, please guide me."_


	19. True Twins

“Thank you, Lady Lithira. You do not know the gift you have given me.” Fili bowed his head in gratitude.

The elf-maiden Lithira smiled gently knowing the young dwarf sincerely appreciated the knowledge he was given. “May the stars guide you, Fili, Son of Dís.”

For the first time since finding out his twin sister was truly not his sister at all, Fili was able to feel at peace with himself. In his heart, he always knew Gaela was more than a sister. She was his One. If only he could hold his love one more time. More than anything, he prayed to Mahal that Thorin’s quest to take back their mountain home would come to fruition and his mother and Gaela would be able to join them again. 

******

Gaela didn’t know where she was going exactly, so she took the road most traveled north into the Blue Mountains as her brothers did. There she found what she was looking for. Only by chance had she found the dwarrowmaiden that mirrored her image the day she arrived in the small village. She was buying a few items from an outdoor market when she ran across the lass doing the same.

The little dwarrowmaiden’s eyes flew open wide as she turned to run. “It’s you!” Gaela shouted as she grabbed the lass by the arm keeping her from getting away. “You owe me an explanation! You brought that heart to me and I want to know the significances of it! Where did you get it and who are you?” Pulse racing she added. “And why do you look like me?” 

The lass looked around and spoke quickly when she caught sight of the tall dark haired man that was her constant companion. “Lady Gaela, I don’t have time to explain! I am your twin sister!” The twin pleaded when she took notice of the swords her sister carried on her back. “Get me out of here!”

Gaela gasped and saw the man coming toward the two female dwarves. Without questioning the frightened lass, she grabbed her wrist and ran leading her to her pony. “Get on! Hurry!”

In a matter seconds, she was able to unhitch the pony, mount and flee the village. Gaela knew not to waste time looking behind her. She knew the male human would be chasing them in hot pursuit as soon as he could find a horse, and unfortunately a horse could easily catch up to her small pony. 

Once the two felt they had put quite a distance between themselves and the man, Gaela found a trail which she believed could be a place to get off the main road and let her pony rest. There they would be finally be able to talk.

“Who is that human?” Gaela seemed more concerned about the man than finding out about her new found sister.

“His name is Caleb, and he is my master.” Gaela frowned. She remembered her uncle Thorin’s encounter with a group of dwarves he suspected of transporting dwarflings as trade with humans.

“How is it you are my twin sister? If you speak the truth, where is our mother and father? And what is your name?” Gaela demanded though she had no reason to doubt this lass was her twin as she looked identical to herself. More so than she and Fili ever looked alike. 

The lass averted her eyes, but brought them back to Gaela’s gaze to give her the sad truth of the matter. “My name is Evana. Our father never met us. He was slain by orcs before we were born. Our mother died at the hands of her human master.” 

Gaela’s breath hitched. “I’m sorry. I assume you knew her?”

“Aye. I did.” Evana put a hand over Gaela’s hand. “Our mother loved you, Gaela. And so you know, your name was Avana.” 

Knowing she was loved and had a given name before she was left on a doorstep, brought a slight smile to her sad face. Evana told Gaela the same story Fili had heard from the elf-maiden, but Evana knew much more. 

“After Khíel left Rivendell, Amad packed a small bag and left on her pony hoping to catch up to him. She followed his trail to your home in Ered Luin. It was there in the dark of night when he arrived home, she saw him greeted by your mother. She said in seeing their happy reunion, how your mother cried with joy to have her mate home again, she knew she could never interfere with their lives. Especially seeing for herself your mother was indeed with child. Khíel had not lied to her about that." Gaela was reminded of her...Fili. 

"Mother was so lonely from the loss of our father, she was desperate. She told me many times how horrible she felt for even trying to win your father’s heart knowing how much he loved your mother. That wasn’t who she was, Gaela.” Evana looked into her sister’s eyes, hoping she understood their mother meant no harm to Dís or Khíel.

Gaela nodded and wished her to continue. “Why did she leave me with them if she loved me so?”

“She was on her way back to Rivendell with us when she was captured by some human slave traders. Those humans were always looking for stray dwarves with dwarflings. They handed me over to what they called caretakers in their caravan. You were small and frail, so they left you with her hoping she could nurse you to become a stronger, healthier dwarfling to be able to trade more easily. One night she found an opportunity to run away with you. Knowing where your mother and father lived, she left you on their porch and returned to the caravan where she told them you had died and they gave her a master. They also kept me as a slave. We used to pass by Ered Luin often until your uncle Thorin stopped by and ran us off.” Gaela bit her lip. She did remember him talking about that with her mother when she was young.

“She tried to take you back once...” Evana assumed Gaela may remember that day. “You and your brothers attacked her. She never meant to hurt any of you.”

Gaela put a hand to her mouth remembering how a dwarf tried to steal her away and hurt little Kili in the process. “Mahal! That was…” 

Evana nodded. “She told me about it many years later. She also confessed she was sorry she tried, knowing what a good life you had been granted with that family. She had intended to capture you and wanted to save me from my master and run away with us both, but of course that never happened. Her master kept a closer watch on her after that and she was never allowed out of his sight. I had a little freedom to wander, but have always been too afraid to run because I knew I would be killed if they caught me. That is why our mother was killed. She just wanted to see you at your coming of age feast..."

Tears fell from the twins eyes as they held each other for the first time in their lives. Gaela cried and sobbed the hardest she ever had. Overwhelmed with grief for the loss of family she never knew, and relief of finally finding out where she came from and why she had been given up was more than her mind and heart could take in all at once. 

After recovering from the shock of it all, Gaela knew they needed to move on. There was no doubt about where they must go now. Rivendell.


	20. In The End

The twin dwarrowmaidens set out bound for Rivendell hoping their journey would be uneventful, but after many days of traveling, that was not to be. Gaela had not been feeling well when Evana’s master had found them on the East Road not far from where Thorin and Company found trouble with the trolls.

The man’s horse raced up alongside of the twins as he reached down trying to grab Evana from the back of the pony. With her arms wrapped tightly around Gaela’s waist, Caleb was not able to pull her away. Evana screamed as he pulled out a sword. Gaela maneuvered her pony in a manner to dodge a strike, but her pony’s stamina was failing.

“Evana, we have to stop!”

“No! Mahal no! We can’t stop or he will kill us!”

“Don’t underestimate me namad! When I tell you to jump, jump!” Gaela turned her pony away from Caleb, and told her sister to jump right before she jumped from her mount swiftly releasing her swords.

The man laughed and charged Gaela with his horse, his sword ready to strike the little female warrior. He was caught off-guard by Gaela’s calculated strikes that whipped the sword from his grasp. Caleb jumped from his horse and ran to retrieve his weapon with the dwarf running after him. Again in control of his sword, their battle began. 

Though he was much taller, Gaela had the advantage of being faster and much more agile. She laughed at herself now knowing of her elven blood, Fili always wondered why she was more agile than himself. This worked to her advantage as the man recklessly swung his inferior weapon fighting against her twin blades. Being a dwarf also gave her the advantage of stamina though her health at the moment slowed her only a little, until her protective female instincts fueled her to fight fiercely. Gaela struck at him relentlessly, wearing the human down, until she was able to end his miserable life. 

After taking a moment to rest and catch their breath, the dwarrowmaidens found themselves again on the road to Rivendell. Evana praised Gaela for her bravery and the fine display of swordsmanship, as she herself had never held a weapon. Gaela promised her sister someday in the future she would train her how to fight with a sword too.

It was September when the twins finally made their way into Rivendell. Gaela explained who they were and were immediately taken to the elf-maiden Lithira. The elves were accommodating making sure the little female dwarves were fed, bathed and rested. 

Lithira’s graceful movements intrigued Gaela as she scratched at her thin blond beard. The dwarf lasses hadn’t even taken the time during their travels to braid their hair, but would do so soon. She had never seen elves in all her years before now. They were beautiful and their fluid way of moving mesmerized her. 

“It is good to see you are both safe. For many years, I wondered whatever became of you and your mother.” Lithia said waiting for one of the twins to tell her what they knew about Falín. Evana told the elf-maiden everything.

With a heavy heart, the elf accepted the truth and graciously told the twin dwarrowmaidens they had a home in Rivendell if that is where they desired to live. Evana accepted, and Gaela accepted with the intent to leave for Erebor someday because she needed to be reunited with Fili. Gaela was told of how Fili asked the help of a special elf-maid to bind the two of them together forever. Lithira told the dwarrowmaiden her union with Fili had always been meant to be and was blessed by Mahal as it was their destiny to be brought together as they were.

*********

Leaving on a small boat on their way across the lake toward the Lonely Mountain, Fili found a moment to think about Gaela again. He did not know of his mother’s passing. He hoped that now the dragon had been defeated, they would be able to rebuild their mountain home and in time they would be reunited with Gaela and his mother. He finally confessed to Kili about everything concerning his relationship with Gaela. 

“She came to me one night in desperation begging me to make love to her…like you did once.” He smirked at his brother who only grinned remembering their night together.

“It didn’t take much for her to tempt me because for years, I already felt something for her. She was special. My love for her was different from any lass I thought I was in love with before. I guess I knew without really knowing, Gaela was my One. I asked an elf-maid in Rivendell to bind us. Gaela is no longer my sister, she is my One.” Fili looked to see Kili’s reaction.

Kili had no expression as he spoke from his own broken heart. “If you love someone, it shouldn’t matter who they are or where they come from. Love is the most powerful thing in the world and you should never forsake it.” The archer turned his sorrowful gaze back to the shores from where he left behind the one he loved with all of his heart.

“Kili, we do not know what we’ll find when we get to Erebor or what may follow, but could you promise me one thing? If anything should happen to me, would you please take care of Gaela for me?” Fili’s sincerity and faith in trusting him with the one he loved meant the world to Kili.

“Aye, but don’t worry, nadad, nothing will happen to you...”

"I hope you're right, Kee, because there is one more thing you need to know..."

*********

Months had passed and Rivendell was unaware of the events that took place in October ending the lives of the king and his sister-sons. Gaela and Evana waited patiently hoping to hear some news of Thorin’s quest since the dwarves had left earlier that year in the spring.

Eventually they received the tragic news and Gaela was devastated. As soon as she could, the dwarrowmaiden traveled to Erebor mourning her loss as she would never see Fili again. She would have gladly died in battle with honor next to him and her younger brother protecting their uncle, but that fate was not hers to bear. 

She wanted nothing more than to feel Fili holding her in his loving embrace, and to see Kili’s bright smile and hear his laughter. Even to hear Thorin’s deep, melodic voice telling her everything would be alright one more time would be a comfort, but none of that would ever come to pass. 

Standing like stone next to Fili, Kili and Thorin’s tombs in Erebor, Gaela would not shed a tear. The only family she ever knew died fighting that foul orc that was determined to wipeout the line of Durin, and before Azog died, he thought he had succeeded in doing so. 

Gaela smirked at the filthy pale orc’s misgivings. She was not Fili's twin and Durin blood may not have ever flowed through her veins. She also knew she had never been an heir in truth, but there was one Durin neither the pale orc nor anyone except for Fili, Kili and the elf that bound them together knew of…Fili’s child Gaela was carrying when he left home for the Shire. The son Fili would never know.


End file.
